Each and Every Bonds
by HappytheExceed
Summary: Sequel to "The Fool's Pursuit". It was a year after the incident which killed Yata Misaki, Munakata had been wondering about the purpose of all these battles against the other Kings. Kuroh, Neko found Shiro with a new member whose connection endangers Shiro. Fushimi was working to thwart JUNGLE to avenge Misaki chanced upon a bait which spark new battles among the remaining Kings.
1. Chapter 1

**My plot bunnies are causing me to spend more time on writing. This story is set after "The Fool's Pursuit". **

**This story is similar to "The Lost Colours" on Shiro's attempt to find happiness for everyone but they have nothing to do with each other. I was inspired by another story I read recently. There will more focus on Scepter 4 and the Silver Clan.**

**This story I feel is going to move faster than my previous stories. It**** contains spoilers from the movie, The Missing Kings and the novels.**

**K is not mine. ****Reviews are always appreciated. They keep me going.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Lost Clansman<strong>

Neko was happy. She got her dinner and a walk approved by Kuroh.

It had been a year since they were being targeted. Kuroh could not help but worry for Neko. Her power was considered a bane to JUNGLE since they were not in good terms with the Green. The Green wanted something from their missing King as well which made it harder for Kuroh to let his guard down.

The two of them were in the district where many gangsters hanged around. If it was not Anna had invited them to Bar HOMRA, he would avoid this area. Neko licked her finger which still had some taste of Saba happily.

"Kurosuke is a great cook."

"Thank you. But that doesn't excuse you from the training."

"I don't want!"

"It's for your own good, for the sake of seeing Shiro again."

The feline cat kept quiet hugging the parasol which belonged to Shiro. Kurosuke was right. After witnessing what had happened to HOMRA, Yata Misaki, they should not take their situation lightly. They needed to become stronger.

"We've just become friends with that idiot, isn't it?" Neko muttered and teared up at the sight of the boy she had her arm over his neck with Kuroh's getting both to get along to save Anna. It seemed as though it happened yesterday.

"Why did that happen?" Neko asked in tears.

"Yes, I know how you feel." Kuroh placed his hand on Neko to comfort her. His gaze on her was gentle.

* * *

><p>In a red light district somewhere in Shizume City, a boy was walking along the street in shadow. People were all staring at him. He seemed like a rich guy who came from the royalty. There were indecent girls who attempted to get into his good books but was rejected with a kiss on their hands.<p>

He was in a hurry getting to somewhere. He turned to a corner into an alley where a boy slightly older than him with black hair was waiting for him sitting on a wooden cart. He was in Scepter 4 uniform and was wearing a mask of USAGI.

"You're the one Lieutenant wanted me to meet. If I didn't remember wrongly, you're the former clansman of the Blue King, Kusuhara. Kusuhara Takeru." The light shone down on the man who spoke revealing his white hair.

"And you must be the First King, Adolf K. Weismann, his Excellency wanted me to assist in return for keeping me on Earth." The boy removed his mask and bowed in respect

"Don't stay on ceremony, call me Yashiro. Isana Yashiro." Isana Yashiro offered his hand.

He had remained by his side till the end. Before his old friend passed on, he had told him something which caused him to narrow his eyes.

"First, I have to reunite with my clansman." Shiro said with a gentle smile which put Kusuhara at ease.

But they needed to break out of this area. A number of morally sick men were closing in on them. They were armed with whips and daggers

"I'm pretty sure we're boys and we don't provide such service to them, right?" Shiro asked Kusuhara with a sweatdrop.

"Give me the order, your Majesty!" Shiro's expression turned serious when Kusuhara requested him. Shiro was not going to use him as a shield Lieutenant had advised just because it was his talent.

* * *

><p>Anna had called up Kuroh and Neko all the sudden to show them something. Both Kuroh and Neko stared at the floating marbles closely. One of her five marbles which hovered above the map of Shizume City had turned silver.<p>

"I'm certain he is here. Yashiro is here." Anna informed Kuroh with a serious expression. Kuroh and Neko glanced at one another in disbelief. They had been looking high and low for close to two years but they had no clue since they last saw him from the "Good Luck charm" given by Anna to thank them for helping them out.

"Anna doesn't lie. Your King is alive." Kusanagi served Anna, Kuroh and Neko, the underaged kids hot milk. No alcohol for even Kuroh who was staring at the white liquid in curiosity.

"I had never drank that before." He said much to the others' horror.

"Hurry up finish the milk and go!" Kusanagi threatened the kids. Ultimately, he wished them luck when he and Anna saw them out.

They were the final hope to resolve the impending judgement from the Dresden Slate. Kusanagi recalled the article he had gotten from Germany written by Adolf K. Weismann. Different Kings of different nature had a different purpose on Earth. Defy their true purpose, their Sword of Damocles would fall. Kusanagi stole a glance at Anna worriedly. He often wondered to himself if he had made a right choice to wake her up to face the reality. If her nature was to destroy, could he bear the responsibility and allowed her to do so in order to lead her to the right path befitting of the True Red King?

* * *

><p>Kuroh was blushing at the incoming fawning grown-up women asking if they required their service. Neko hissed at them in her cat form on Kuroh's arms.<p>

Kuroh wondered why their King would appear in this kind of place.

A fight broke out somewhere which caught his attention. Neko jumped and used her power so that they could move faster without much obstruction. They broke into a run. Two boys were running towards them which they knocked one another out as soon as they turned to a corner. The red parasol Neko dropped due to the impact hit the white haired boy they had bumped into.

All four fell on their butt.

"Pain…" The black haired boy in Scepter 4 uniform sat up first. Kuroh held his hurt nose lifting up his head.

"Watch where you're going." Kuroh wanted to discipline them before the parasol fell off the other boy's head when he sat up in pain. Kuroh and Neko's eyes widened at the sight of the boy before them.

Neko ran into Shiro's arms while holding on to the parasol in tears. Shiro patted her head in return. The Silver Clan was reunited.

"I always believe Shiro is alive."

"Sorry for making you worry, Neko, Kuroh. I'm home!"

Neko was surprised to see a newcomer. Shiro assured that he had only both of them as his clansmen. He nodded to Kusuhara.

They had found a corner where Neko could utilize her power allowing Shiro and Kusuhara to explain their current situation to Kuroh to better assess how they could escape and not lose the sight of the person Kusuhara was currently locked onto.

"Let me explain." Kusuhara said as they sat on the ground.

"Neko, sorry about it." Shiro apologized.

Kuroh tightened his grip on his former mentor's sword, Kotowari after hearing their words. His mission entrusted by Ichigen-sama was not over.

It seemed that the Colourless King had survived and escaped somewhere. This time round, Shiro would find him and destroy him completely.

This was the last place Kusuhara last saw the Colourless King's newly possessed body.

Kusuhara's mission from the Gold King was to shadow the Colourless King till he met the Silver King. He would lead them to the man who was currently possessed by Colourless King and stop him from what he was plotting.

Kuroh with a wave of his sword managed to send many of their assailants flying. Compare to those he and Neko had encountered, these were piece of cake. The Colourless King had begun to take in his own clansmen and they were pathetically weak. Kuroh would like to say that but he felt uneasy. It was the numbers he had a problem with. They had been fighting for the last forty minutes.

Kusuhara landed a hit on one of the guys which fell. Just when they thought it was over, another batch had arrived. They were shocked at the number of reinforcement.

Neko sank on her knees because she was tired. The illusion was undone.

"Neko." Kuroh shouted. Sure they managed to buy themselves some time but it took a toll on Neko. Shiro came to Neko and silver aura engulfed them.

"I'm here with you, Neko." Shiro said to Neko. Shiro gave Neko a power boost allowing her to cast her illusion once more.

"I'm sorry. I was careless." Kusuhara apologized to Shiro who was in cold sweat.

Kusuhara blocked an incoming attack for Shiro and both screamed in unison.

"Shiro!" Kuroh wanted to run to his side but he was busy at his end as Neko stood up and fought alongside with him before one of them could hit Kuroh. They had trained together after.

"I'm okay Kuroh." Shiro raised his hand to only cough out blood and slide down the wall.

"Shiro, are you hurt?" Neko asked worriedly.

"You have overexerted yourself. Disconnect from me, Yashiro-san. We can always try locating him again next time." Kusuhara finally said kneeling before him. "You can't boost both of our powers at once. You'll kill yourself."

"Lieutenant wanted me to take care of you and I shall do so." Shiro patted his head. Kusahara scrunched his face hearing his words.

"What did you do, Shiro?" Kuroh demanded pulling up Kusuhara by his collar.

"Stop it, Kuroh. I'm an immortal King, remember? I can't die." Shiro reminded Kuroh as well as telling Kusuhara his power. That was the reason he could do that.

"Kurosuke, I can't do this myself!" Neko felt herself being cornered and she was forced to release her power. She sensed an overwhelming aura.

A man in fifties in suit was seen approaching them.

"The seventh King, the Colourless King." Shiro could recognize his aura. Kuroh stood right before Shiro in defense and engulfed himself with Colourless aura.

"Oh, you should be defending me, the Colourless King instead, as a Colourless Clansman, Yatogami-kun." The man said. Kusuhara was deciding if he should unsheathe his "Shooting Star".

"Yes, I was a clansman from the Colourless Clan but Ichigen-sama was the King I served. I'm entrusted the mission to determine if his successor is evil and to slay him and I had concluded that I'm to slay you. Ichigen-sama wouldn't mind I serve another King in order fulfill this mission." Kuroh raised his Kotowari.

"So this is your reason huh, Kuroh…" Shiro was a little disappointed to hear such confession from him. His heart was still with Miwa Ichigen, the former Colourless King.

The Colourless King intended to possess Kuroh's body. Kuroh caught on instantly and closed his eyes, so was Neko which left only Kusuhara Takeru. The former Blue clansman blinked in surprise when he briefly saw a wolf-like creature out of the body.

"Takeru-kun!" Shiro wanted to pull him away when the Colourless King seemed to hear something. He stopped his attempt.

"Dear me! It seemed that that man wanted to keep all of you alive so I'll deal with you next time." With that, the Colourless King activated a grenade and disappeared when the smoke filled the air around them leaving them coughing.

"We'll meet again in somewhere grander." The Colourless King laughed. Shiro stared at the disappearing shadow as he was taken over by darkness.

"Shiro!"

* * *

><p>It was a lot more spacious than the sleazy one the three of them hid in after the mission of getting the Himmelreich to land failed. Thanks to Neko's ability, they managed to find themselves the largest room from a five star hotel to stay for the night.<p>

Kuroh placed a towel on Shiro's head before glaring at Kusuhara who flinched. He had not forgiven him after hearing from Kusuhara's explanation.

"You're not to fight, you hear me!" Kuroh warned.

_"As a normal human, you're brave to do this all alone. I can't waste your effort. I can't make you my clansman but I can draw out your former power as the Blue Clansman lost to the Slate." _That was Shiro's offer to him when they first met.

Looking back, he could have blended himself back into the society after recovering as a normal human but he chose to bow before the Gold King and offered his service. His life was saved by the Gold Clan after all. He could not make him his clansman either so there was very little he could help. The Silver King was the only one who could grant him the power to help him in his cause.

If he had a choice, the only King he would serve was still him. Kusuhara still remembered how he admired a certain man with a blue Sword of Damocles up high after he revealed his power as a strain by accident and he invited him to join his newly reformed Scepter 4 when he was just only a small-time policeman.

* * *

><p>A man in lab coat was typing excitedly. A male in white hair with his friends were seen in the holographic monitor. Their long wait was finally over. The final chess piece had appeared in the chessboard. A male with a shoulder-length hair sat crossing his legs on his sofa smiled. A parrot was seen over his shoulder giving out his next order.<p>

"Take the prize out for this month's auction, Mizuchi. I'm pretty sure, the other Kings will be interested." The former clansman of the Gold King, a scientist who used to research on the Dresden Slate and led the experiment on the Slain, Mizuchi Koushi smirked in response.

"Certainly, my Green King, Hisui-sama." Mizuchi turned to the man in shadow. Behind him, on the holographic screen, there was a coffin-like capsule, within it, there was a man lying peacefully within it in the dark. His hairstyle with two strand of hair falling over his face was striking. His body would be the artifact to be auctioned for the month.

* * *

><p><strong>Scepter 4 will be featured in the next chapter. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess readers are waiting for the appearance for Saruhiko.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading. There's a spoiler on the radio drama, the glasses window shopping. I like that radio drama.**

**K is not mine. I wish I can write like them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: An Accidental Discovery<strong>

Somewhere else in the city of Shizume, people were moving on with their lives. The light from the sun was blinding but where light exists, the shadow lurked.

Munakata Reisi was on leave. He was standing in the street watching all people walking by. It was not his habit but it was in a whim he decided to do nothing but to watch the street and observe the day-to-day activities.

Students were shopping after school, lovers have their hands over each other, workers rushing to work, all these were normal. It seemed that nothing was changed.

Munakata took a sip of his ice coffee opposite a shop which sells socks watching the door and the big pathway before, a far distant memory overlapped the scene before his eyes. He saw himself requesting a certain red haired man to move away in a sense to make way for him to walk claiming that he was a man who would not even give way to woman, children and elderly.

He wouldn't move of course and Munakata debating with him whether he should move or not. In the end, the red haired man grabbed his hand and dragged him to the shop nearby to shop for glasses because he would not admit he needed to fix his degree.

Munakata was now in the shop reminiscing about the past. Nothing was changed. He laughed to himself. That was a word of irony. That man had changed. He was no longer around, killed by his own hand. Now he was alone.

He had survived a number of life and death situation. Perhaps he was protected by his luck. Somehow there would people who would risk their lives for him or even died for him. Perhaps it was because he was their King. If he was not, these people might not do it but yet he would be protected by the ignorance of the darkness within the world.

He almost forgot not just his men, he was saved by one from another clan perhaps by instinct. It was just a mistake that he was protecting someone he thought he was.

All the sudden he wondered if there was a meaning to all these?

* * *

><p>"Shall we return to the HQ, Fushimi-san?" Akiyama asked his superior after they completed their mission restraining another out of control strain.<p>

"It's after 6. After office hours, I'm going off already. Akiyama will report to the HQ and go off." Fushimi gave out his order. He did not feel like going back to the office in case that man was around.

And he saw his King who happened to be thinking of "Saru spinning" (monkey spinning) the other King from the red clan was also interested to see at that point of time. Of all days, he had to be on leave and out in the street without any bodyguard just inviting anyone to assassinate him. Fushimi clicked his tongue in annoyance for having to see his face being reminded of his memory of a certain chestnut red hair boy lying peacefully in the casket.

Fushimi shook his head. He did not know how to face him. That man was the reason Yata Misaki died.

Fushimi could not believe his ears when he heard the truth from the person himself. He knew he impersonated him but he just could not accept the fact he died thinking he was protecting him. He did not deserved it after what he had done to him.

"Ahh.. Misaki is an idiot." Fushimi murmured staring out to the sky.

"Just wait a little longer before I can see you in my dream, Mi-sa-kiii."

He needed to work overtime.

* * *

><p>"How is work today?" Munakata asked as they made their way back to the dorm. Fushimi needed to ensure this annoying man was returned to his Captain's apartment safe and sound.<p>

"Just capturing an out of control strain or two, nothing is too challenging for me." Fushimi said in a bored tone with his hand in his pocket.

"I see. If this is the case, you can always feel free to drop by my office to finish the 10,000 pieces puzzle with me like the old times before you joined Scepter 4." Munakata offered watching the back of the younger man. He recalled how awed Fushimi was when he first saw that puzzle back in his office. He had forgotten the stress he had been undergoing working on that puzzle.

"I'll not have anything to do with you outside work. Not jigsaw puzzle especially." Munakata was rejected by Fushimi directly. How cold and unfeeling could he be? He briefly saw Fushimi clenching his fist seemingly reminded of a memory he did not want to remember. Fushimi clicked his tongue which was noticed by Munakata.

Munakata wished he could turn the clock back. Fushimi had been direct but not this hostile to him.

_"Saruhiko, I see that you're engrossed with that puzzle. I'm going back first."_ A voice ranged in Fushimi's mind in his far distant memory. It was a scribbled message he received when he woke up the next day in the classroom realizing that he had been working on a puzzle overnight. Fushimi had always like working on puzzles which challenged his mind. He could be impatient in everything but not jigsaw puzzle. Working on a jigsaw puzzle enabled him to forget everything around him and neglected his best friend who was never patient with that.

_"Thank you, Saruhiko."_ The chestnut red haired boy smiled.

"Here we are, call me if you need anything." Fushimi stood opening a door said to his Boss.

"Thanks for the escort. Sorry for making you work overtime, Fushimi-kun." Munakata said and he was ignored by Fushimi of course. He left without even saying goodbye.

_"It had been a year, shouldn't you loosen up a bit. He'll never come back to life even if you remain mad at me, Fushimi-kun." _Munakata had always wanted to say but he stopped himself from provoking the younger man even further.

* * *

><p>It was lunch hour and Fushimi was out for lunch the next day. He happened to see someone familiar walking down the street. They were the Silver Clansmen, Yatogami Kuroh and the strain named Neko.<p>

"I can't wait for Kurosuke's cooking." Neko cheered excitedly.

"Shut up and walk quickly." Kuroh nagged.

Fushimi noticed they were carrying loads of groceries. It was fishy that they walked into a five star hotel and he decided to follow them.

The pair walked into a lift as Fushimi hid in one corner so they would not notice him from the reflection of the mirror in the lift. Fushimi noted the level they were headed and pressed the lift button.

Fushimi remembered their base should be the school Ashinaka High School Island. He wanted to find out if they were up to something especially it could be related to JUNGLE since they were also facing a threat from JUNGLE. He would not miss any chance to deal with JUNGLE.

Fushimi clicked his tongue when he realized that he could not activate the lift without the hotel security card. He could hack the control but it would be obvious as the lift remained open so he decided knock one of the staff out and removed his staff pass which also acted as a Master Key.

Fushimi smirked after placing the unconscious young lady behind a door of the storeroom. He stood up and was about to head out when he heard someone coming. Fushimi hid back behind the door pulling the unconscious girl away from sight. They were delivering something important into the storeroom.

"I doubt "The Sleeping Lion" fetch much value for the auction tomorrow."

"Don't say that, I heard it's a capsule taken from the Gold Clan. Surely it worth a bomb."

"Shall we gamble?"

"Why not?" The men left laughing.

Fushimi watched the door closed as he laid the girl gently before making his way towards the capsule.

"The Sleeping Lion." They were talking about the monthly auction the richest man from Shizume had been organizing auctioning all kinds of treasure he found all over the world. He was curious what kind of treasure would be presented this time.

He thought he seen a ghost when he laid his eyes on what was inside. He could not believe his eyes. Fushimi almost cried out loud as he fell on his butt covering his mouth. It was a man in his twenties who was lying within a coffin. It was not just that. It was a person he could never forget. It was a person he hated, he was afraid of. It was the man who took his most precious person's focus away from him, the man with spiky and two strands of red hair sticking out.

"The former Red King, Suoh Mikoto." Fushimi realized in horror. He was finally brought back to reality. Fushimi took a photo of it and sent it hastily. He was about to leave when he heard someone else coming in once more. They were here to check the capsule.

And his phone rang as soon as he sent it catching those people's attention. The recipient had sent him a message.

"Who is there?!" Fushimi clicked his tongue. That man was equally annoying. Fushimi had sent the photo to that man's right-hand man, Kusanagi Izumo. Fushimi was disappointed. He thought he should be smart enough to figure that he was not safe. It was likely that the other man thought he had his phone in silent mode. He was smart to send a message rather than to call him.

"I'm coming for you right away." The message said.

"For me?" Fushimi scoffed. It was probably a typo error. He would come for that man, not him, the traitor. Fushimi needed to get out of there. He could not afford to be caught and killed here before he could avenge Misaki.

"Who's there?" Fushimi was prepared to fight when someone called out.

"Is there anything I can help you, sir? This place is out of bound." A voice was heard. It was a staff from the hotel.

Those people relented decided to leave in order not to attract any attention much to Fushimi's surprise. They thought that phone which rang might belong to the staff. It appeared that they were changing shift and more of them would be arriving to this location where the staff's locker room was also in.

Fushimi heaved a sigh of relief when he was startled by the staff behind him. He had already notice him.

"I have never seen you around, who are you?" The staff lit torchlight on him. The boy, seemed slightly older than him demanded. Fushimi did not sense any hostility from him that he planned to knock him out before he had a dagger on his throat.

"Tsk… Fushimi Saruhiko, member of Scepter 4, special police force." Fushimi introduced himself in a language normal people understand. He was waiting for a good chance to knock him out.

"I know you're Scepter 4 from your uniform. Why are you here? Who's the officer you're under?" The staff continued asking much to Fushimi's annoyance. If it wasn't that he had his dagger on his throat, he might have killed him to silence him. He guessed it would not hurt since the man seemed weak.

"I'm reporting directly to Captain, Munakata Reisi." The male's eyes widened in surprise and released the dagger on him. Fushimi took this chance to attempt to attack him while he was distracted.

"I'll lead you out, third-in-command." The boy in short black hair with an honest face said when he was about to attack him. "This is the limit I can help you. Be careful out there." The boy said when they reached the back door.

"Why are you helping me?" Fushimi finally asked.

"You'll understand the next time we meet." The boy simply said. Fushimi turned back to his direction to realise that he was gone.

Fushimi headed out to the main road when saw Kusanagi Izumo who was waiting in his caravan for him and Fushimi would tell him what he had found back in the hotel storeroom.

* * *

><p>So he was the one who replaced him after his "death". The black haired boy finally had the honour to meet him. Only Awashima Seri, Zenjou Gouki, Director of General Affairs Division File Room and his third-in-command would report directly to the Captain of Scepter 4.<p>

Kusuhara Takeru gazed down to the ground for a moment. It was no time to feel depressed; he had his own mission at hand.

They still had another chance to corner the Colourless King and they could not miss this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes the next one. The update will be slow as I'm arranging the sequence of the scenes between various characters. On top of that life is catching up to me. I wish I have more time to write so that it won't seem so rush. Blame it on my plot bunnies and lack of patience of dealing with story which take a long time to finish :P. I can't wait to finish before my inspiration ran out. **

**Thanks for the review and support.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Action<strong>

"Kusanagi Izumo, you owe me twice after this." A lady reminded the man before her who helped her out of the limousine.

"Yes, my lady. I shall create more new cocktail with red bean coating named after you." Kusanagi replied as the couple walked gracefully into the hotel.

At the same time, Kusanagi heard things from the disgruntled Fushimi, Munakata received an invitation from the richest man who organized this event. It was obviously a trap. Awashima's not only helped Kusanagi, she was acting under orders.

If she was attending the event, the mission would be looked after by the third-in-command. Fushimi was extremely "glad" about that. Zenjou Gouki nominated him claiming that he needed more training to become stronger and he would be able to protect people precious to him. That man in thirties pissed him off.

* * *

><p>"How did HOMRA learn about this?" Munakata asked with a smile when Kusanagi Izumo contacted him requesting Scepter 4 to allow him to assist them. That man was doing everything since they were sort of short handed.<p>

"Maybe they received invitation like you." Fushimi looked away obviously guilty.

"Doesn't matter. Awashima-kun needs a male partner to attend the event and he is the best choice as compared to any of my men. You're obviously too young to be her fiancé." Munakata justified himself.

"Don't discount yourself, Captain. You're obviously an excellent choice." Fushimi could not help but to comment in annoyance.

"An obvious target for assassination you mean, Fushimi-kun. Unfortunately I'm not in the mood to get another clansman killed and piss my men off and I'll not put Awashima-kun at risk as a shield." Munakata retaliated.

"You're pissing me off." Fushimi walked off in a huff.

Munakata watched the back of the mad young man who closed the door behind him.

He thought of the possibility that Hisui Nagare was behind this. They had taken over the Gold Clan's Mihashira tower before the Silver Clansmen and the newly awakened Red King of HOMRA with her two clansmen fought them forcing them to retreat. Technically, HOMRA had control over the Mihashira tower until Kushina Anna decided to hand the control of the tower to him. To her, the bar was enough.

This time as the Silver clansmen were involved, things were even more complicated. Unlike the other time, their purpose was purely to accept Kamamoto's request to rescue Anna. Unless it involved their missing King. Maybe they knew something he did not.

His gaze fell on the file on the report he had written for slaying Suoh Mikoto to review the case in preparation of today's mission.

He wondered if the that special group who worked under the Gold King would show themselves this time. Munakata recalled a group of USAGI came to retrieve Suoh's body after he impaled him with his sword. One of them seemed different from the rest. As for how different, he would determine himself when they meet again.

Only time would tell. It was time for him to move out.

* * *

><p>"Mikoto." Anna called his name looking out standing at the overhead bridge alone.<p>

"Do you think they'll be able to bring Mikoto back?" Passer-by could not see but she was talking to an invisible entity.

Anna could hear the reply. The voice was muffled with static but she could hear him.

_"It's okay, I can get back myself. Nice to meet you."_ Anna closed her eyes as she felt the presence vanished.

"It's subtle but it's warm. He knew my name." Anna told Kamamoto who came to pick her up. Kamamoto was confused but he would agree with Anna. Kusanagi did not want to involve any of them for this mission and to focus on protecting Anna. Kamamoto admitted, compared to Scepter 4, their battle power were all time low and Anna would not take in any more new Clansman claiming that she accepted the Dresden Slate's as she just wanted to protect her friends. Kamamoto and the rest wished they were stronger. He had hard time in trying to protect Anna from being captured back then. Even with the help of the Black Dog and the cat Strain, Anna was still ended up captured, just because he was weak and helpless.

"If only Yata-san is still around." Kamamoto could not help but say. Anna tightened her grip on Kamamoto's hand to comfort him.

"Maybe it's better for Misaki. This world is too painful for him. Misaki is resting peacefully now in heaven." Anna said looking up at the sky with tears beaming up at the corner of her eyes. Izumo and Reisi were protecting her for not letting her know the details of what was done to Misaki but she knew it was too extreme that she could sense Saruhiko's fury towards JUNGLE and towards Reisi who indirectly caused Misaki's death.

"Anna is right. Without them, we can't even survive on our own. Is there a purpose to all the King's thing?" Kamamoto said.

"Only time will tell." Anna felt that maybe she could understand the Slate's intention of making the seven of them Kings.

* * *

><p>"Is there a reason for us to disguise ourselves when they are making their existence glaring?" Kusanagi commented to his "fiancee" as they witnessed the ruckus, a certain rich young master in white hair with his "butler" was making up there in the VIP corner of the auditorium which resembled a classical concert theatre.<p>

"Isana Yashiro!" Awashima wanted to reach for her sword when the boy waved at her excitedly. She forgotten that she was not allowed to bring any weapon in.

"Shiro, behave yourself." Kuroh ordered. He was stiff and anxious. He did not want to get themselves into dangerous situation as far as they could. It was according to their plan that they had already made their presence known but as expected, "the Sleeping Lion" had caught both Scepter 4 and HOMRA's attention.

Shiro narrowed his eyes, he wanted the Colourless King who was hiding somewhere to target only him. If the second-in-commands of both clans were here, there was a possibility that the Blue King would be here. It would be complicated as he would be targeted along with him.

"He invited them as well." Kuroh informed Shiro.

"The new Red King has awakened, but he had not woken up from the slumber." Shiro commented to Kuroh looking at the couple direction. Lieutenant, The Gold King had requested him to wake the Red King up as soon as the new Red King was chosen. He headed to the building as requested to only find the capsule and many other treasures missing. The Gold Clan was overpowered without their King

"Any sign of the Green Clansman?" Shiro asked. He had been watching out for not just the Colourless King but also the Green. But there was something else still missing, it was something Kokujouji Daikaku wanted Weismann to see himself.

"No, nothing suspicious, Yashiro-san." One of his comrade, Kusuhara replied through his earphone. In the far corner of the auditorium, Kusuhara Takeru and Neko were getting ready as ushers.

"Why does Kurosuke have Shiro all to himself? This is so unfair!" Neko whined. Kusuhara smiled apologetically. Kuroh had suggested this arrangement so tat they would be more productive in a sense. Kuroh was more serious as Shiro was too carefree. They could balance one another in case things went out of control while he would balance the girl by taming her.

"We get our jobs done and you can have Shiro to yourself. Kuroh will be busy cooking us dinner." Kusuhara said trying to please Neko and apparently, Neko liked his idea.

"Alright, I'll do my job, Takeru must help me!" Neko grabbed his arms.

"Yes yes, of course." Kusuhara's gentle smile truly warmed her like that boy did. A brief bits of long lost memories flashed past her mind. She saw an image of a bored looking boy around middle school age playing with her in her cat form. That was when Neko was around six when she first turned herself into a cat. Neko nodded gratefully. Takeru reminded her of that boy. A fang-like insignia which resembled a bat on her left shoulder blade glowed briefly.

Awashima noticed the presence of the black haired boy when she finally located the strain cat who was with Isana Yashiro. He seemed familiar. Her thought was interrupted as the host had came out to the stage and make the introduction speech.

* * *

><p>The man Oka Shouji, the richest man had come on to the stage. His eyes fell on the white haired boy who recognised him instantly. Kuroh was prepared to pull out his Kotowari which he had Neko to rewrite the security's memory to bring it in. Shiro and Oka were making eyes at one another as Oka tore his gaze away from Shiro.<p>

"Today's item is..." All the sudden he pulled up a flute and blew on it. It was a snake-like flute purple in colour.

It was a trap.

In a blink of eyes, the audiences all fell unconscious except those with power as Clansman. He easily identified Kusanagi and Awashima. They were shocked at the sudden collapse of those around them.

"That makes thing easy." Oka smirked. Awashima attempted to call for reinforcement to be interrupted by the man on stage.

"Don't waste your effort, Hisui-sama had assured me that today's event will go through smoothly with his reign over all the network. No one out there is aware of what is happening right here." He stared right at Shiro who who was blocked by Kuroh.

Oka blew the flute once more. This time, a group of strains had appeared and had the auditorium surrounded.

"It would seem to me that they were under control." Kusanagi advised his lady to hide behind him. It would seem that the experiment they had been doing had a greater progress than ever since Yata's death. Kusanagi would always regretted that he did not manage to save Yata from this. Awashima protested by pulling off her heels. Even without her sword, she was still Munakata's clansman, she would fight for their cause, for their cause is pure.

"You don't have to put it this way. Here you go." Kusanagi handed her her "Kikyo" much to her surprise.

"He had a way to make it happen as someone who caught Captain Munakata's attention being good in hiding his weapons. I wish I can still keep him as my successor if he remained in HOMRA." Awashima stared at Kusanagi. That was the initial impression Fushimi had made when he came with him to visit Munakata in Scepter 4 HQ for a certain errand. Kusanagi tried to talk the King to change his mind but somehow things would happen would happen. In the end, Fushimi joined Scepter 4.

Kusanagi and Awashima prepared to engage the strains in a fight.

"As expected from the cunning Silver King, he disappeared with his butler." Kusanagi could not help but to comment.

"So is Oka Shouji." Awashima looked up to the stage.

* * *

><p>Shiro and Kuroh faced the Colourless King who was possessing a man known as Oka Shouji. They managed to corner him in the backstage they had expected him to use as an escape route.<p>

Shiro took a glance at the direction of the capsule where Suoh Mikoto was lying in. He was awaiting for a chance.

"Neko!" He shouted suddenly and in an instant, the scenery around them changed into somewhere natural. Shiro would take the fight out of the room to allow Kusanagi Izumo and Awashima Seri to claim the capsule as soon as they were done with their battles. Besides, he did not want to involve the innocents.

"That's really smart of you, Weismann." Oka clapped his hands.

"You're being outnumbered, so surrender now." Shiro ordered as Neko and Kusuhara appeared by his side. Kuroh was ready to slay him.

Oka laughed in response. "Did you think I'll be taken in easily?"

A man in lab coat appeared behind him. All the sudden, two males, appeared behind Kuroh and Kusuhara who managed to dodge their unison attack on time.

"Twins?" Kuroh realised.

"They are the former clansmen of the former Blue King, Habari Jin, Minato Hayato and Minato Akito. They were both rejected by the new Blue King who wanted them captured alive." Kusuhara had heard about the twins but he had never met them in person as they were taken charge by Munakata's youngest clansman who just joined Scepter 4 when he last heard about them. Who would have expected that that clansman was the third-in-command, his former position. Kusuhara explained to Shiro and Kuroh what he knew about the twins.

"Who is the weakest link, brother?" Minato Akito landed an attack on Neko who was caught in surprise.

"Takeru-kun!" Shiro engulfed him with Silver aura.

"Kusuhara Takeru, ready for emergency battle!" He pulled out his Ruseimaru and slashed at Akito saving Neko in the nick of time.

"So it's decided. Kusuhara will fight Akito and Kuroh will fight Hayato." Shiro commented pulling Neko close to him.

The man in lab coat, Mizuchi Koushi was not surprised to see Kusuhara Takeru. He was just wondering where he had disappeared to after he recovered from his injuries from the King's personal facility. He should have become a normal man. It seemed that his cunning King had sent him for this mission allowing him to recover this power as the Blue clansman. It would be interesting to see how he did it. Based on his experience after countless experiment on strains and reports from the Green on their experiment on the Clansmen, he turned to Shiro's direction as Shiro was sweating hard.

Kuroh tried to stay focus on his opponent but he could not help but to watch out for Kusuhara. He wanted to take on his burden so that his stubborn King would not overexert himself.

"I know what you're thinking. You wanted to end this battle fast. Not so easy! Don't you dare underestimate me!" Minato Hayato's blade clashed with Kuroh's Kotowari. They were busy with their respective battles including Shiro who was focused to support Kusuhara. Never did they realise that Mizuchi had caught on something and took their distraction as his advantage and whispered to Oka.

And Oka caught Neko from her back with a knife against her throat.

"Shiro!" Neko cried realising what had happened.

"Shut up!" The illusion had dissipated with Neko's fear.

"Neko!" The boys called in unison. Shiro bit his lips. He should have watched out for her since she was close to him. He failed as a man.

"Just be a good boy, Isana Yashiro and we will let her go." Mizuchi advised signalling the twins to both land damages on Shiro's "Vanguards". Shiro started coughing out blood as Kusuhara was slashed across his torso.

"Shiro!" Kuroh struggled to call him despite his injuries.

"As expected, you need his power to awaken yours." Mizuchi gave trembling Kusuhara a kick on his face. The two "vanguards" had their throat pointed at by the twins' sword. It was checkmate.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you are not aware. Ruseimaru "Shooting Star" is the name of Kusuhara Takeru's saber while Awashima's saber is called "Kikyo".<strong>

**I can't help but to use the name "Oka Shouji", no candy for those who guessed where my inspiration for the name came from :P. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm testing a few idea I have for this story. I hope readers don't hate me for this. It's the plot bunnies that led me to this. **

**Thanks for the reviews and support. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: An Unexpected Assault<strong>

By the time, both Kusanagi and Awashima had finished knocking the Strains out.

A clap was heard catching their attention. A tall man in purple hair had arrived with the parrot. Kusanagi stood in front of Awashima to protect her. He could recognise them as JUNGLE. As expected the Green King would not want to miss this event. Kusanagi was sizing Mishakuji up predicting his chance of getting out of this alive.

Mishakuji smirked. Kusanagi had not used his power against these Strains at all. It would be fun playing with him as he was strong.

"Seri-chan get out of here and get your reinforcement to help the innocent."

"Innocent? They're just greedy thrash." Mishakuji slashed one of the unconscious man across his throat killing him instantly to the couple's horror.

"The cat Strain's power had been a nuisance but doesn't matter. That man will deal with the inexperienced Silver Clan. I'm waiting for the big fish. Who will be his shield today?" Awashima was pissed. He was obviously insulting her captain. Kusanagi could only glare at them while controlling his anger. These people killed Yata. He could not let this lying down but he would not fall on their trick.

Before long, Kusanagi found himself compromised while Awashima struggled to open up the lock to the door. She wasn't adept at it like Fushimi.

"He's fast!" Kusanagi at a point in time thought he had him when the tip of his sword was pointed at his chest as he would not have the time to dodge to only realise that Mishakuji's movement was slowed down somehow and he managed to avoid the sword from running through him by tripping him with his feet. Mishakuji was shocked. At that kind of speed and distance, he could not have missed.

Kusanagi narrowed his eyes. There was something else around and somehow giving him some advantage over Mishakuji. He could defeat him.

"A strain?" Kusanagi started to get serious as he lit his cigarette. Whoever the Strain was, he or she appeared to be helping him.

"It's going to be fun from now on, right, Mishakuji Yukari." He taunted him.

The door opened finally. Awashima gasped when the door revealed her Captain who had just arrived at the scene.

"Captain, why're you here?" Awashima asked anxiously. It was dangerous for him to be there.

"I'm just wondering why you've taken so long as it had been quiet in here so I had Fushimi-kun to hack through the facility here." Munakata replied. His eyes did not falter from the man and the parrot.

"Another victory." Fushimi smirked to himself. He wanted to see if the Blue King and Green King would fight one another to death and Misaki could rest in peace.

Munakata was a nasty man to order that man to do a certain dirty job. He raised his head and one of the monitor in the caravan caught his attention. A man with an USAGI mask made some movement with his hands as though he was orchestrating some performance. After which the figure disappeared and he noticed a shadow leaving the auditorium heading into the direction where the backdoor of the hotel was and he decided to follow.

"Akiyama, I'll leave things here with you."

"Fushimi-san?" Fushimi was out of the caravan before Akiyama could say anything.

Fushimi saw a being with an USAGI mask. He had seen enough USAGI to know that that one was different.

"Don't worry, I brought a shield. He's taking care of the things at the back. I tasked him with another mission actually." Munakata assured Awashima. She knew who he was referring to. That man who rarely showed himself decided to participate in this mission after reading a report Munakata had written on the aftermath of the downfall of the former Red King. He wanted to see that with his own eyes. That was if that person would show himself.

Meanwhile, if the King of JUNGLE wanted to kill him, he could not be a coward. Munakata was here to challenge him.

* * *

><p>"Checkmate. Just surrender yourself to me and I'll not kill them, the King who rule the skies, Adolf. K. Weismann or do you prefer I address you as Isana Yashiro?" Mizuchi proposed to the King who was now down on his knees wiping off blood from the corner of his mouth. He stood up and walked towards him.<p>

"Shiro, don't!" Kuroh attempted to shout at him to only be walloped as he felt his face pinned on the ground.

"Don't worry, things will work out well, Kuroh. I'm just wondering about something." Shiro's eyes were locked on Mizuchi.

Shiro had been observing the battles between the twins, Kuroh and Kusuhara. There was something weird about their moves. He thought it was illusion which caused the movement of his friends to stall like a video which was stalled for one moment before playing again. He thought it was weird that he did not notice Oka Shouji coming for Neko when she was so close to him.

He had confirmed his suspicion after Kusuhara had taken the damage from Minato Akito. Kusuhara could have been killed if they wanted to kill him if they possessed such power. Shiro spitted the remnant of blood from his mouth.

"Why should I surrender to an unfair fight?" Shiro questioned much to Kuroh's relief. He did not want his King to give in.

"You have another comrade in this room and he is probably a strain who has the power to affect others' perception like Neko!" Isana Yashiro deduced. "Come out now!" He ordered in an air of authority.

"Impressive. As expected from the oldest King. You're half right that I have another comrade." He waved his index fingers and clicked his tongue. "You're close but that's not his power."

Zenjou Gouki had managed to locate the Silver King and his clansmen who were engaged in their battles and they seemed to be cornered. He decided to hide and observe for a while and listened to their conversation. His eyes fell on a familiar boy who was pinned down by one of the twins he had watched them grew.

"It can't be! Kusuhara-kun?" His body moved on his own. He could not hurt the boys who used to be under his former King even though his allegiance was now with the current Blue King, Muanakata Reisi but he could.

He finished Oka Shouji and took Neko into his only arm catching the rest by surprise.

"Zenjou-san?" Kusuhara called in surprise. Now his identity was uncovered.

"AHH!" The Colourless King was heard screaming after he lost his host and forced to leave his body. There was something at work which caused him unable to take over any of the others' body, the only choice was.

"Yes, take over my body!" Mizuchi Koushi open his arms wide to embrace the incoming fox-like entity. He finally got his wish and became a King.

"Mizuchi!" Zenjou shouted. He could only watch the fox entered his body. Mizuchi screamed and struggled before calming down. A sinister laugh was heard.

"I'm afraid the Colourless King had control over his body." Shiro ran beside Zenjou and Neko.

"Ahahaha! Did you think the Colourless King have control over my body? No! I'm the one in control of my mind. My endless search had finally come to fruition." Mizuchi laughed extended his arm as the Black Sword of Damocles appeared above the hotel which Fushimi had witness the first hand while chasing the figure in mask.

The person stopped running somewhere a distance around the swimming pool.

Before he could react, Fushimi found himself falling into the pool. Fushimi attempted to size him up based on his experience as soon as he managed to raise his head up from the pool. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Now he was drenched with the water dripping down his hair.

* * *

><p>"Good job." Mizuchi greeted the newcomer in the mask of USAGI who just arrived from the backdoor. The USAGI stopped by the capsule seemingly thinking about something for a moment before moving to their direction. The USAGI, they were clansmen of the Gold King. Most of them hid themselves under the mask completing mission for their King while they work hard and contribute to their society with their talent drawn out by the power of the Gold Clan.<p>

On his hand, he was holding the flute picked up from the stage earlier which was used to knock the normal human out and control the strains which were attacking Kusanagi and Awashima and he blew on it. There was a screeching sound.

"What now?" Kuroh placed his hands over his ears.

Kusanagi and Awashima fell on their knees upon hearing the sound from the flute. The sound was draining their powers. They found themselves paralysed on the ground and they were losing consciousness fast.

"Captain." That was the last thing in Awashima's mind before darkness took over her.

"Seri-chan." Kusanagi too fell unconscious before Mishakuji. Mishakuji was in cold sweat struggling to block his ears and stay awake.

"Oh?" Munakata found himself unaffected as well as the parrot which was flapping his wings while facing Munakata on the walkway of a row of seats.

"You want a fair fight; sure, I'll let you have a full scale war between the Kings. Mizuchi Koushi had always wanted to become a King so I thought I'll grant him that wish by making use of the plan the dead Gold King had in mind to preserve the peace between the Kings."

"Mizuchi Koushi?" Munakata did not like the sound of that name. He thought the Gold King had banished him but it seemed that he had not exhausted his usefulness.

"Why do you think Suoh Mikoto is alive until now?" Hisui probed.

"To ensure that the third Sword of Damocles will not fall onto the wrong hand, he needed to be sealed before he loses the right for it." Munakata had always believed in this theory when the USAGI came for his body. That was where Mizuchi's power of healing came in. Indeed that man could heal injuries of that extent that was if they could preserve his life before he even breathed his last.

Yes, one of the USAGI back then had the power. Munakata finally realized.

"You're a smart man, you have figured it out."

"That USAGI is a King. That answers his question. There is no way one's talent allows to do that to anyone, let alone a King like Suoh Mikoto." He always thought that certain USAGI who gave out a menacing aura was different when he first met him at the school island. So that was how it was. That King was working under the Gold King behind the scene. No wonder they had no clue about that last King.

He was the sixth and the menacing Purple King.

* * *

><p>"Shall we go, Mizuchi?" The man in USAGI mask said in a clear gentle but a voice with authority. "You're done over here right?"<p>

"But, I think I can use his body." He was about to try and take over the Silver King's body once more. The Purple King had an ugly glare underneath his mask. His aura emitted was menacing enough for Mizuchi to fear him.

"Yes yes, my Purple King." Mizuchi let go of the weakening Silver King who endured the damage Kusuhara had suffered from the draining of his powers.

"Let's go!" Mizuchi kicked the twins who fell from the effect of the flute. They stirred and stumbled along with Mizuchi and the male in USAGI mask who walked behind Mizuchi and the twins turned to look at Shiro. Looking around, the clansmen were all knocked out so he decided to greet him as a respect to the First King.

"This is the first time we have met officially, the Silver King, your Majesty. Thanks for all the assistance you have rendered to my plan. After this, I shall deal with the Colourless King with my own hands."

Shiro's eyes widened when the man removed his mask and showed him his face.

"We shall meet again somewhere not even the current Red King can sense us, your Majesty." That was the words he left when Shiro laid flat on the ground staring up at the ceiling in disbelief.

Shiro suddenly found himself laughing in tears. All of them had been made a fool of.

Munakata Reisi and the rest of the free clansmen had arrived to retrieve the capsule which stored Suoh Mikoto while he stood before Isana Yashiro who was in tears.

"Why is the reason for me to be running away like a fugitive for the past two years for a crime which never occurred?" He asked Munakata, the police who was after him.

"I know. Why are we involved in the battle between the Purple King and the Colourless King, right? Suoh Mikoto was an idiot who wanted to participate and so are we for playing along with them like fools?" Munakata agreed with the young Silver King, holding on to his hand to comfort him.

"Hisui Nagare, is this all what you have been plotting all along? You're disgusting." The Blue King, Munakata Reisi was really pissed now after Hisui shared with him what he had been planning. They were pawns in his chessboard all along.

If they wanted war, he would give him what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Mizuchi Koushi and the twins had escaped with the man with USAGI mask. What awaited them was someone who had been tailing him since the beginning his attention was caught.<p>

He would love a challenge to fight a King. He would make do with him since he could not go after his ultimate target. If he could defeat him, he would have a chance against Hisui Nagare perhaps.

"How about we call a truce, Scepter 4 third-in-command, Saru-kun?" He proposed to the young man in blue uniform. The young man, Fushimi Saruhiko had reacted to the way his name was called. He recalled a memory he had buried deep within his mind.

_"…you might actually be suited to be king, too. Even if you don't control them with power, they follow you… it's special, isn't it." _

_"You shouldn't say something so stupid. A guy who's obsessed with something can't become a king" _

"You're…" Fushimi was stabbed by the grinning Minato twins at once on each by his side before he could even react as he figured out the identity of the man with the mask.

Eh? He said something stupid isn't it? No wonder he managed to piss him who hardly get angry off back then when he said that to him. His smile to him back then seemed dangerous. It was not that he might be actually suited to be a King, he was actually a King. He fell to the ground in the pool of blood with his eyes widened. He suddenly wondered to himself if this was the end he wanted.

"Misaki… I guess… I'll be… reuniting… with you… sooner than… expected..." The only regret Fushimi had was not being able to avenge Yata as he felt darkness claiming him.

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't worry, things will work out." I'll have Shiro putting it this way "大丈夫大丈夫、うまくいくよ。" rather than "平気平気なんとかなるって<strong>**。****" readers may think continuously used by a certain red clansman. They mean the same thing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have finished editing the story in the midst of busy schedule. I'm one who dislike long project (except for school) and I don't patience for that as I'll lose my inspiration. Nothing much is happening in this chapter but there will be more stuff for the next few especially if anyone is into KuroShiro. I can't see who is the seme. Feel free to tell me who is on top when you read my subsequent chapters. **

**I was laughing at a fanart in deviantart when the artist is also asking who is the seme for MikoRei pairing. Mikoto is definitely seme if he is paired with Totsuka. It's quite hard to determine for KuroShiro or MikoRei unlike SaruMi which is plain obvious haha! **

**Nevertheless, reviews and support are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Debrief <strong>

"Shiro! Shiro! Are you alright? How're you feeling? Don't die!" A young male with white hair found himself drifting in and out of his consciousness.

He had heard their voices which was filled with anxiety. He knew they were all safe.

"Where's that guy?" Kuroh clenched his fist. That strange boy with Shiro had vanished without a trace.

"Zenjou-san, are you alright?" The Boss in glasses Neko would have named him as asked his subordinate in concern like a boss would. He appeared to be distracted.

"Nothing. Captain." Zenjou would not give him away. Maybe he still had it in him as his teacher. A teacher protects his disciple. He watched Kusuhara Takeru who escaped and allowed him to do so trusting that he would do commit foolish act such as running after the enemies.

"We've control on the situation. Send the injured to the hospital. Take care of the Silver King." Munakata managed to give out orders getting a hold on himself after digesting so much of the unbelievable facts.

"How lucky have you been, Suoh Mikoto to have another King willing to serve under you." He found himself complaining gave a kick on the cover of the capsule when he noticed no one was watching.

Munakata walked out of the hotel premise which had been sealed by Scepter 4 with all staff and guests evacuated. He was greeted by Suoh's former right hand man.

"We have obtain custody of his body. Don't worry, your former boss is still alive and kicking." Munakata pushed his spectacle up as the red clansman, Kusanagi handed him a cigarette which he kindly rejected. He would not show a bad example in front of his men and smoked before them on duty.

"Fushimi-san, are you alright?" In the midst of the chaos they saw Fushimi whose body was covered in blood being pushed into an ambulance in a gurney. Kusanagi looked on worriedly listening to the Blue King's query of what had happened to his former comrade.

"What happened to Fushimi-kun?" Munakata questioned Hidaka who was the one who found him after being tipped by an unknown entity of his location.

"I don't know. I found him lying in the pool of blood calling for..."

"Enough." Munakata decided he did not need to be reminded of a certain red clansman's death because of him.

Zenjou came from behind scratching his head as he watched the young Silver King being wheeled away as well with his two loyal clansmen followed after him. The black dog insisted he did not need treatment despite being slashed at till Zenjou stepped in and knocked him out.

"Take him away to the hospital for treatment." Zenjou hated clansmen who were too obsessed with their kings over their own good. He was also guilty for that.

"Yes sir!" One of the blue clansman received the order.

"Kusanagi-san, it would seem that we're not only dealing with JUNGLE. The Colourless king is alive. Not only that, the final king his Excellency, Koukujouji Daikaku had been hiding had finally showed himself as well." Kusanagi almost dropped his cigarette hearing that as it would mean that all seven kings had been chosen and appeared on the chessboard.

"Yes, the sixth and the purple king, dubbed the undead King had decided to come out. I'm afraid he's not the kind of King I'll like to deal with." Munakata confessed. He thought he had seen a ghost when he first seen him in the school island and once ten years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>*General Hospital of Shizume*<strong>

"Shiro!" Neko heaved a sigh of relief when her Silver King finally woke up from his slumber. He was in tears. Neko's heart lurched. He must have woken up from a really bad dream. She wished to have been able to share his burden.

It took him a while to return to the reality.

"Neko." He greeted her with a smile.

"Shiro is an idiot!" Neko cried hugging him anxiously.

"Sorry for making you worried, Neko." Shiro returned the hug as he sat up on the hospital bed.

Kusuhara had came in not long after. Neko pouted in dismay. He actually ran away leaving the rest of them. Kurosuke was pissed. He would have plenty to explain when he saw him again.

"Am I interrupting both of you?" He said scratching his cheek blushing. Speaking of the devil, Kusuhara Takeru showed himself.

"No, you're here at the right time, Kusuhara-kun. I need a favour from you as you're one of the trusted subordinate of lieutenant." Shiro pushed Neko away slightly to get a good view of the young man.

Kusuhara listened to Shiro's instruction carefully and nodded. He would make sure he get the job done. He would assist Shiro to uncover a certain King's history and his involvement with the Gold Clan as well as the secret deal the former Red King had with the Gold King to protect a certain clansman Kusuhara had met once after a meeting with the Gold King to offer his service.

"You intend to challenge him, isn't it?" Kusuhara finally asked.

"I probably have to. The negotiation failed and I'm the only King fit to challenge him because we don't have a bond with one another." Shiro said with a sad smile. He had met a certain King in his dream and it did not work out as he attempted to talk him out from his next move which might ended up destroying the world.

* * *

><p>It had been a long night. Munakata had been sitting by Fushimi's side. Glancing at the pale and unmoving figure lying on the hospital bed, he was lying if he was not worried. If given a choice, he would not want anything bad to happen to one of his most trusted subordinate after taking away the most precious person from him. He was glad that the fact that he knew a certain King which helped to save his life. That was something he would like to believe after deducing the identity of the sixth King with enough hints from Hisui Nagare and of course his own eyes.<p>

The door slided open. Awashima had arrived with her report.

"Awashima-kun, shouldn't you rest a little longer? You still looked pale from the draining of your aura." Munakata despite wanted more information, would not want to endanger his men. It was not that cold and unfeeling. He scoffed at himself.

"You're not getting any rest as well, Captain." She said glancing at Fushimi's direction feeling sorry for him.

"A King doesn't need to rest, Awashima-kun." Munakata was always saying this. "So how is the other King who had made you his clansman?"

"Isana Yashiro is awake and he asked to see you." She said glancing sideway at him feeling awkward by all the teasing by the white haired boy reminding her that she had been his temporary clansman. She did not have any choice to that matter. She had not tried utilising her silver aura for even once. Her loyalty was with Munakata.

"Don't worry about it." He gave a pat on Awashima's shoulder. "No matter what, you're still my loyal subject."

"Captain." Awashima was touched by his kind words.

"After all, I had seen worse. In a sense, I feel that I'm luckier as compared to that stupid man who is sleeping in my office right now." Awashima almost choked on her saliva at his choice of words. He had not been so blunt before her.

"True, Fushimi betrayed him to join us."

"That's too small for him to make a big fuss about it. "

"I see."

"As for why, I may share with you one day."

A young man with short messy black hair had arrived after Munakata Reisi and Awashima had left the hospital room. Munakata seemed to have reacted when he passed by him but shrugged the strange feeling away.

The young man in doctor's robe sat beside Fushimi who was hooked up with IV with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. He pulled off his hospital mask and sighed. The fogging of the mask reminded him that the young man before him was still alive.

He too had someone he wanted to meet. It was after the visiting hours which was best for him to appear to avoid meeting people he used to know after he had dropped by Kuroh's room when he was still asleep.

"Fushimi Saruhiko, don't you give up, the Captain and Scepter 4 needs you." The boy with honest brown eyes, Kusuhara Takeru placed a hand over his. He hoped to be able to speak to him once more before he moved on.

* * *

><p><strong>*Bar HOMRA*<strong>

Kusanagi was deep in thought while looking at his reflection of his well-polished wine glasses. Munakata just called him to meet him for a discussion about the sixth King who had appeared in that hotel. Kusanagi did not even realise that five Kings had came together that day even though he was there.

"Izumo?" A little girl in red dress came to him and Kusanagi's mind returned to the reality.

"Can you help me with my homework?" She handed him her exercise book. Kusanagi smiled. Even though she was a King, she was still a normal girl. She attended school as well.

It had been years since he became a clansman. He thought he had seen a lot since hanging around with Mikoto. He could utilize the so-called super power at the highest extent. There were people who complimented him for his talent but Kusanagi as a logical man, saw it as self control. He was mature and was able to handle all sorts of issues. He was the only one HOMRA relied on since Anna did not intend to take in new clansman of her own.

He was a little tired after finishing tutoring Anna. Even Anna dozed off. He chuckled at her sleeping form. If only the lion could be as hardworking. Mikoto was smart. He was just lazy. He reminded himself. He managed to graduate because he decided to take exam not wanting to lose out to his student council president, now the Captain of a Special Police Force Division. One of the very few men who could provoke Mikoto to work.

Munakata had managed to convince him to let him have Mikoto's body as he had the facility to keep him alive. Of course in condition to allow him to visit his former king as and when he liked to.

It was a mystery that Mikoto remained in coma despite the fact that Anna had become the King. He would pose no threat as there was no longer a sword hovering above him if that was the reason why the Gold Clan had interfered back in the school island. Only the person who had him sealed could unseal him was what Munakata had suggested. With the Gold King missing, he could only wonder. Nevertheless he could only rely on Scepter 4 for now.

Kusanagi carried Anna to her room covered her with a blanket. He was about to leave when Anna suddenly grab his hand.

"The sixth King. He's the one who sealed Mikoto and kept him alive till he could hand the throne to me." Anna said looking up groggily to him. Kusanagi was a little taken aback that she knew. It was not a myth that Slate did tell the newly selected kings things.

"It's by Daikaku's order. Sorry, I'm just scared." Anna teared up. She should have accepted the call by the Dresden Slate earlier. She still looked up to Mikoto as her king. In order to protect her friends, she finally took the sword from Mikoto.

Kusanagi was amused how Anna could address even the all high and mighty Gold King by his first name. He brushed her hair and smiled.

"I'll go and visit him tomorrow. For now, have good rest my princess." Kusanagi suggested. He did consider if he should take her along. Just to be safe, he decided not to in order not to expose Suoh's location to the enemy and draw them to Anna. Anna had been quite understanding so far and he was proud of her.

* * *

><p><strong>*General Hospital of Shizume*<strong>

Shiro was seen smiling reading up the papers he requested Kusuhara who had hid himself away to bring him. Munakata was getting a little impatient tapping his feet and Kusanagi was contemplating whether he should smoke. They were in his hospital room.

Shiro by right, had fully recovered thanks to his regenerative abilities as the Silver King decided to feign illness to remain there. Scepter 4 would arrest him if he was to discharge and leave the premise. He was still a criminal wanted for that murder case. The Blue King had not intend to withdraw the warrant because he probably had a lot to ask him and Shiro did not intend to say much. So he has Neko to rewrite the medical's staff memories to feign illness and remain here.

"Summons after summons. Kusanagi Izumo right? What's wrong with HOMRA? Lieutenant had actually issued out summons to summon your clansman multiple times! It's ridiculous." Shiro said purposely amused by the application form the Lieutenant filled himself. He was the rule. This would act as a template if any clan wanted it for reference to send in request to punish other clans' clansman.

Kusanagi smiled in response. It was probably the late Yata-chan and the rest who had been causing troubles but now they had been really quiet with the boys out earning decent money through honest work and of course looking for girlfriends and seek their happiness.

"I doubt they had heed the summon and report to his Excellency."

"No, the clansman summoned did and promptly." Shiro munched on the chocolates Neko had brought him and she was dragged out by Kuroh who was ordered to do so.

"Good job from keeping this under wraps and I doubt the Red King know this is going on." Kusanagi sighed at the Silver King's sarcastic words. The boy seemed young and innocent on the surface but there was a lot more to him. He knew more than he looked.

The only person who could walked right into the danger and came back in one piece was only his late friend who must have convinced the Gold King to avert his gaze away from the troubles they had created. All if not most would drop their guards around him and convinced the other he meant no harm. All these probably stopped since his death and Mikoto went right after. It was already a miracle that Suoh survived and he could not ask for more.

"The sixth King." Shiro suddenly said while reading another meeting minutes acting busy pulling out a pocky stick and bite on it.

"You want to ask about him right? The sixth King, the Purple and the Undead King." Shiro stated outright.

"Munakata-kun right about his identity, you don't have to ask me. Kusanagi-kun, yes he is the one who caused Suoh's Mikoto situation by Lieutenant's order and saved his life." He continued looking at them into their eyes.

"It's for the sake of sealing the King of destruction preventing another red king from awakening and that plan failed."


	6. Chapter 6

**I must highlight that there was a flashback scene which was supposed to happen before Shiro asked Takeru for information of the sixth King. He had met him before that and he failed in talking him out from proceeding in his next step of plan.**

**Testing a theory inspired by a fanfic I read. I changed the plot to fit my story. **

* * *

><p><strong>A shout out to air who reviewed as a guest. I thought I can address the issue here since I can't PM himher with regards to the Blue King's authority and Isana Yashiro and his identity as the Silver King. Isana Yashiro is only known as the Silver King within the known characters. Technically, Adolf K. Weismann is the Silver King not Isana Yashiro. As for the Blue King, Munakata is technically the most powerful King since the Gold King is now "missing" and Anna had given the control of Mihashira Tower where the Slate is to him so he is the rule.**

**In any case, I also don't see my logic perfect since I'm not an expert for the world of K. It's my fanfic where I explore my own theory. Thanks for the review. Really appreciate it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: The Undead King<strong>

"Why can't I stay with Shiro?" Neko pouted while walking in the park with the two young men with black hair. Kuroh was in his hospital robe being forced to stay in the hospital.

"Why aren't you admitted by the way? You're also as badly injured." Kuroh demanded pointing at the former Blue Clansman.

"Maybe it's Yashiro-san's power as the immortal king allowed me to recover from my injuries before I even realise." Kusuhara explained placing his hands into his pocket. Shiro was only supposed to connect him and to grant him the power to fight. So that was the extent of Shiro's power. Even Neko was unharmed.

"Is Shiro going to fight? I have to stop him." Kuroh decided. He had been worried about him. He was an immortal King but that didn't seem convincing since he was also admitted in the hospital. Shiro can be hurt.

"Is Shiro going to fight the person with the ugly rabbit mask?" Neko suddenly asked looking crestfallen. She did not know how to explain. She found that person familiar as a far distant memory of her with a young boy most likely a middle school boy sat on a swing playing with her accepting her for who she was like Shiro did. He was wearing the same mask she saw him in back in the hotel.

"Possibly since he's the sixth King. It's either he's an ally or he's our enemy but the latter seem plausible." Kusuhara admitted after looking into the information from the Gold Clan database. His Excellency had trusted him enough to grant him access to highly confidential information if it allowed him to help his old friend even after he was gone. Weismann would require enough resources in order to deal with the rest of the Kings. Kusuhara had asked the Gold King if he was not worried that he would run back to Munakata and shared with him all these.

_"If I misplace my trust, so be it."_ was what his answer was. That made it harder for him to even try betraying the Gold Clan given a chance. His conscience would bite him.

"From what I can see, Yashiro is the only one who can deal with the sixth King. " Kusuhara started to share. They were the Silver Clansmen, the only two Shiro relied on.

"HOMRA is out of question, my former Captain's Sword of Damocles is reaching its peak, Hisui Nagare is definitely waiting to see them crossing out one another."

"Why?" Kuroh and Neko were getting curious.

"I only met him once some after after Ashinaka High School incident. He is the undead King whose power was fully awaken after his death." Kusuhara finally revealed the name of the King Kokujoji Daikaku had been hiding from all. Neko practically gasped at the name while Kuroh certainly found the name familiar. His eyes narrowed at the name of a Red Clansman who sparked the events which caused three of the Kings to vanish in one day.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

_Shiro was sure he was dreaming when he woke up._

_It was not universe surrounding he was seeing like the lieutenant's personal space. The new Gold King had not appeared, it was not the Blue and the Green's. He was wary if it was Hisui Nagare's doing._

_Each King have their personal dimension and it's not physical. His was pure white and empty when he caught the Colourless King within himself._

_This place was like a dream to him. It was like a warm loving room in a house with a pinkish ambiance._

_But the owner had a weird taste in decoration in his home. Shiro turned serious as soon as he sensed another presence._

_A man probably a few years older on surface compared to his physical appearance was sitting on the bed looking at him intently holding a set of poker cards. His gentle gaze caused Shiro to completely drop his guard. It was as though no one could lay a hand on him but yet..._

_"You must be thinking that I don't look like a bad guy, isn't it?" The young man before him smiled as though he had read his mind. He signaled Shiro to sit opposite him where a table and a chair materialised. _

_"Do you play Sevens?" He asked Shiro who nodded as he sat opposite him. Cards were distributed._

_"What business does the sixth and the undead Purple King have with me." Shiro was aware of him. There was no need for small talk as they could almost read one another. Shiro gave him the same kind of smile which seemed harmless on the surface._

_He was the one who landed him to this situation, on the run from being arrested from a crime he did not commit._

_"Don't sweat it. Everything will work out, there's nothing to be afraid of. I've been wanting to meet you, your Majesty."_

_"Stop this! I'm not your Majesty. I'm just Isana Yashiro." Shiro was not accommodating when comes to his sarcastic way of addressing him. Not many could see the real him like Shiro could. Shiro managed to get a hold of himself. He had heard of him from lieutenant but had not expected to meet him face-to-face._

_While most people like Mizuchi desired the power of the King, the young man before him had rejected the call by the slate and hidden himself in another clan increasing the burden of a certain ignorant red King. He had used the slate to make the red King take him as a clansman._

_"You have always been a shrewd man was what I had heard from lieutenant. To be honest, no King will like to deal with you, Totsuka Tatara-san. Nice to meet you." Isana Yashiro finally acknowledged his presence. He was a little surprised to learn of the identity of the sixth King. He couldn't believe it until he met him. Unlike himself who was an immortal King, he was an undead King. They were the opposite and unable to affect each other._

_"Why are we chosen? Why are we chosen by the slate as kings?" The young man, Totsuka said with a wry smile continued placing his cards. He was in the lead but he was not really smiling. The young boy irked him. His face did tell Shiro that he resented him._

_Shiro to be honest, may not to be knowledgeable when came to this. He had been researching on the slate but may not know more than those on the ground as he hid himself hovering the sky._

_"People tends to avoid the gaze of another eyes if he is lying." Totsuka pointed out while Shiro was strategising on the cards to place in the middle._

_"I admit you're good at reading people. Is it due to the nature of your personality or is it in your element as the Purple King? You're exceptionally smart. So why did you finally accept the responsibility as a King?" Shiro said in response to challenge him. As expected, he seemed disgusted. The slate had never changed its mind on its selection of the sixth King apparently despite his rejection._

_"Have you never asked ever yourself why you have been selected as a King?" Totsuka said looking desperate._

_"Choices had always been two-way. You can choose not to accept the call by the slate but you choose to accept it the second time it called you. One can't be a King if he truly doesn't want to. Of all Kings, you should have known better."_

_"I didn't want it!" Totsuka took the bait. He was a man with many faces hidden beneath his kind and easygoing personality. Shiro just knew which button to press possibly because he was the first and the oldest King. That did not mean he knew how he could deal with the people being isolated for 50 years. Even so, his observation of people's way of life via the holographic screens on his Himmelreich did help. _

_"You have something you can't let go and it tied you back on earth." Shiro said placing his last card on the table winning the game. Totsuka was not surprised of his loss considering that the Silver King had a charmed life while he was considered himself as one who the unluckiest person on Earth. He hated to admit, he felt frustrated at his loss. As expected from the First King. _

_The Silver King was right. Only in desperate situation, one would make a drastic choice. He was forced to face the Slate once more after he officially left that world of happiness and his dearest HOMRA and accepted the dreaded throne._

_"There are things that once lost, we can never get them back. Even those memories and bonds we had." Totsuka confessed. "I've always known that those days of happiness will end."_

_"You've been picked up by the Slate when you were really young."_

_"I was gazing up to the sky from a rooftop on the day where Kagutsu Crater was created. It was as though something was syncing with my soul. It told me a lot of things about the upcoming Kings who will be selected."_

_Totsuka Tatara had always unable to associate himself with anything or kept up with one interest for long except a certain red haired high school student. Totsuka thought it was a dream until he met him teaching a bunch of bullies who were trying to bully him and a cat they were being taken care of instead. The high school senior was looking bored when he settled things with them. Totsuka was sucking his packet of milk feeling bored when he witnessed this. He had been stalking him since then._

_He knew this man would become a King as he saw him through the Dresden Slate._

_Totsuka was grateful for the fact that he was able to become a member of HOMRA and to be able to stay by his side. However, there came a price. He was the weakest member of HOMRA. His health had been deteriorating as time passed by. That was something he had been hiding very well._

_He knew he would die even without Anna's warning if he continued to stay with him. He was just being reminded by Anna for this fact. He resented the fact that the Dresden Slate had made him a King which was why he snapped at Fushimi when he commented that he might be suited to be a King._

_"If I can protect those precious to me, I'm willing to do anything, whether good or evil."_

_"Is that why you strayed?" Shiro probed._

_"Who knows." Totsuka looked up to the dangling lighting on the ceiling tearing up to hide his tears from the Silver King. _

_"To destroy is the Red King's destiny. He's a good man. He didn't deserve to die. I only understand this after I accepted the Slate's call. I failed to understand that it was not overusing his power which will cause the fall of the sword of Damocles, it is the defying of their respective destiny which will cause the fall. It's my fault that King met his end." Totsuka clenched his fist. For this reason, he had to move on with his plan._

_"I don't think you should reproach yourself. I don't know Suoh Mikoto well enough but I know that he will want you to live on happily." Totsuka widened his eyes at Shiro's words. He had a point. Being the one who thought he understood his King the most, he failed to realise that._

_"That's really an enjoyable talk, your Majesty." The image of the Slate appeared below Totsuka's feet. "I'm sure we will meet again, somewhere someday."_

_"Definitely. I'll stop you from what you're planning to do." Shiro said looking serious at him._

_Totsuka smiled wryly. "I thought so. I'm looking forward to meet you again." With that Shiro found himself back to his own personal world. He felt tears falling down his cheek. He felt sorry for the sixth King. He had lost far too much that he did not even realise why the Slate had chosen him._

_In order to protect those close to him, it was okay even if the world had to be destroyed. Shiro managed to understand his motive. He planned to take revenge for the happiness he had lost even if he would destroy himself in the process_

_"Had you never been happy since you had become a King, not even slightly?" Shiro had always thought the power he had been researching in would bring people happiness but it would seem that he was so wrong._

***End Flashback***

* * *

><p>"Are you done?" The young man with honey brown hair woke up from his slumber having being able to meet the first of the Kings. He had the answer he needed.<p>

"I didn't tell you to see me sleep and even attach all these wires on me!" Totsuka pulled off all the wires on his head.

"It's for the sake of our research. Won't you want to know why the Dresden Slate chose you?" The eerie scientist reminded why he came to his side. Totsuka gave him a disgusted look.

"Why don't you take care of yourself? I don't think you can control that fox for long."

"Perhaps the Silver King can't but I can." With that he released a puff of smoke throwing out the fox which was lying unmoving much to Totsuka's horror.

"The second Colourless King is practically useless. All he know is to sow discord among the kings. A king is meant for greatest things. I desire powers like the late Miwa Ichigen. Well, it doesn't matter. I've avenge you, my undead King. Now my research had progressed to the next stage. I can finally become a King." Mizuchi laughing in victory. He always imagined seeing seven sword of Damocles hovering the sky with the holders all standing behind him.

"Soon, I'll take the control from the Dresden Slate and I will be able to find out whatever you and I wish to know and together we still stand on the top and rule this world!" He extended his arms and looking up to the sky where the black Sword of Damocles appeared informing all that he was there.

Totsuka felt for the flute in his pocket. He expected this but he just could not accept people doing all these without his approval including ambushing and almost killing Saru-kun. Fushimi would have bleed to death if it was not for his power to buy Fushimi enough time for him to be found.

The desire for revenge just felt even valid.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm being ambitious. Trying a new theory. Meanwhile, enjoy some moment of ShiroKuro and the other rivalry pair. **

**Thank you for reading and review. Appreciate it :). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Ghost Talk<strong>

Fushimi found himself awake on a bed in a small cozy home. Was he dead? Where's Misaki?

His face turned and was shocked to see the last person he had expected. He was leaning against the chair lazily with a cigarette on his mouth.

"Oh you're awake." He said.

"Suoh Mikoto..." Fushimi almost jumped at the sight of him but he ended greeting with his could-not-be-bothered attitude. If he did not remember wrongly, he was still alive. Fushimi was disappointed. He tore his gaze away as he felt tears welling up his eyes. He wanted to see Misaki badly so he could apologize to him.

"You're feeling regret. One won't feel it until he lose it. That was how I feel when I lost him." Suoh took a puff on a cigarette while he confided with him. They had more than enough time here to talk. To Fushimi it would be hell being stuck with a man he was afraid of.

"That man you've tried to avenge isn't that simple as he seems." Fushimi would try to provoke him and see how he would react. Much to his surprise, Suoh was unfazed.

"I know. I always known that he is a King. Picked by the slate way earlier than me. Did you think the Dresden Slate didn't tell me things when it called for me? Except it didn't tell me about Munakata. It's teasing us."

"Why?" Fushimi sat up on the bed looking down at his palm.

"The slate made an exception so I can. Anyone who can't be my clansman will be burnt into crisp so the godly stone aren't stupid when that guy offered himself during the ritual so it happened."

"The Dresden Slate wanted him intact so it kept him alive." Fushimi finished for him. "And you suffered the consequence without complaint. You don't really care huh?"

"As long as he's happy. That's all matter. He gave me everything I had wanted. Friends, family, happiness. Yes, I actually cared." Suoh scoffed. He could not help it when he finally left HOMRA as fate dictated. The slate would eventually take him away from him as punishment. He pretended not knowing but the truth was he was denying it. He wanted to see how the Slate will react so he took the route of destruction when his Weismann level had exceeded the limit after keeping in control he should not had for too long despite Munakata's desperate plea.

"And I ended up here, imprisoned with no way out." Suoh glanced around and forced a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Am I being imprisoned here?" Fushimi realized in horror scratching his scarred insignia.<p>

"I wonder about it." Suoh started scanning the younger boy. "Depending on your will to live, you might be able to get out, Fushimi." Suoh seemed confident when he said that.

"At this rate, Munakata will fall before the rest." Suoh showed Fushimi the image of Munakata undressing him helping him changed out of his funeral outfit underneath their feet. Fushimi was a little taken aback by the phenomenon. He averted his eyes from what he was not interested to see. His boss did care for that man despite all the cursing and swearing he could hear as if it was being broadcasted. He should have gotten a maid to do that for him.

"Suoh, you better behave yourself. I'm not your nanny." Munakata obviously felt some challenge after a tiring day helping him to change out of his outfit and clean his body. His limp body just would not stay in the position he wanted such as sitting up on the bed or lying sideway.

"I'm tired of having to investigate a deactivated Ruseimaru "Shooting Star" which was activated bypassing my authorisation, listening to Isana Yashiro and now I have to deal with you." He continued to comment after finally managing to put on a new yukata on him and tightened the belt around his waist.

"Shut up, Munakata, you're annoying!" Suoh merely attempted to provoke him not expecting any reply in return. Muankata on the other hand seemed to be stiffened by the words. He was glancing around as though he heard him and he almost dropped his tea cup he just picked up to drink after he was done changing for Suoh. Was that an illusion? He must be talking too much about unnatural being to be hearing one.

"Stop being arrogant, Suoh Mikoto. I won't be taken in by you." He took a sip of his tea to assure himself that it was his imagination.

"You're just being wishy washy." Suoh shouted down from his location. Fushimi did a facepalm. He could not believe he was witnessing this. Maybe he really was dead.

"Go and die, Suoh!" Munakata gave him a kick on his face once more and he was witnessed by the incoming right hand man of Suoh and Anna, Kusanagi who just arrived. Munakata was a little surprised. He thought they had left in separate ways after the discussion with Isana Yashiro.

"I know you and my King has a long history and even if you want to settle personal score, you shouldn't do that on a defenseless man." Munakata removed his feet from Suoh's face and straightened his uniform as though nothing happened. Now Kusanagi was worried what that calculative Blue King would do to his best friend when he was not around.

"Have you not taught any manners to knock the door when you come in? Or the guys from HOMRA are just lacking of manners." Muanakata asked as a matter of curiosity. He would not expect Suoh to teach them any manners other than to charge right in.

"I have knocked on the door but you didn't hear me. You can check with Seri-chan, she escorted me here." Kusanagi raised his hand claiming that he was innocent.

"Don't worry I'll do anything but to kill him, Kusanagi-kun." Munakata assured him. Kusanagi sighed and handed him a cigarette which Munakata rejected him once more. It was not appropriate to smoke even in his office where there was no CCTV installed.

"What business do you have with me, adviser of HOMRA?" Munakata cut into the chase.

"Can you tell me about the sixth King, the undead Purple King and what does he got to do with Mikoto's condition?"

Munakata signaled Kusanagi to sit on the sofa not far from Suoh and they would discuss what they should do next and whether HOMRA should be involved.

"Suoh Mikoto's soul is imprisoned." Munakata began as Awashima brought in some tea for the both of them. Awashima frowned at the red clansman and was troubled by the fact that her captain trusted him more than her. She left after handling a cup of tea to Kusanagi with a special red bean topping.

Kusanagi gave Munakata a funny look at how gross his tea looked while his seemed normal. Munakata dared him to drink which Kusanagi finished in one gulp. He did it to please his lady.

"Awashima-kun, anything on the purple clan and their clansman?" To win a battle, they needed to know their enemy.

"Nothing of threat to report, sir. The purple clansman were all picked up from dump. They were abandoned by the society. From what we perceived they were all weak and disabled. The power is enough for them to get by in day to day without being bullied."

"The Purple King was said to be awakened that day when the crater was created at a very young age according to Isana Yashiro reading from the report Kokujouji Daikaku had left for him. He is able to conceal this fact really well that even though His Excellency sensed his awakening, he couldn't locate that person. It totally fit the bill of what he told Isana-kun." Munakata pinched his chin in deep thought. He eyed Kusanagi thinking about the guys at HOMRA.

"Was he the King who landed Mikoto in his condition?" Kusanagi asked once more. Kusanagi despite his intelligence was unable to keep up with Munakata or Isana Yashiro. As expected, the Kings were of another level. If they were to fight, it was best of their interest to not interfere but he needed to know in order to advise Anna who was still rather young.

"We'll make contact with the slate to release Suoh and we have no choice but to rely on Isana-kun if Isana-kun is right that his soul was imprisoned." Munakata repeated himself. He did not feel like answering that. He should be able to deduce himself.

"What will Kushina-kun do?"

"We'll cooperate with you." Kusanagi decided. Anna would want to save Mikoto who was held in custody by the Dresden Slate as punishment for defying his destiny. Munakata smiled seemingly expecting his answer as Anna's adviser.

"Well, I don't mind you changing your mind after hearing what I have to share about the sixth King. Our priority is dealing with the Colourless King, but if the Purple King decide to interfere, I'll not show him any mercy but I wouldn't accept if HOMRA will interfere with us when I try to deal with the Purple King."

"You seem to be quite sure that we'll obstruct you." Kusanagi said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Who knows considering the relationship HOMRA has with the undead King." Munakata eyed him with a eerie smile in response. Both men were practically ignoring Awashima who ended up leaving the room where Zenjou gave her a pat on her shoulder. They were curious about their conversation but they had to trust their own King.

Kusanagi's eyes widened upon hearing the name of the undead Purple King, both Munakata and Isana Yashiro were trying to discuss in discreet.

"You got to be kidding me. He can't be the sixth King. Not him. He's..." Even Kusanagi could lose control.

"Sometimes, the truth tend to be cruel, Kusanagi-kun or san." He recalled Kusanagi being older than himself.

Kusanagi just could not believe that the carefree young man who was powerless was the menacing sixth King who had ambushed them earlier. Probably it was the doing of the Dresden Slate. He was up and active somewhere even though Suoh Mikoto had burnt his body into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Shiro laid back on his bed in the hospital room. It was still his bed back in the dorm felt more comfortable.<p>

"Let's go back when everything is settled." Kuroh said as he shut the door close. Both Kusuhara and Neko headed back to the hotel and rest. He was a little worried as Neko did not seem to be herself. He did not know what he had told Neko to upset her to the extent that she took off crying.

"As expected from Kuroh, you read my mind. I can't wait to go back but I can't leave here for the jail in Scepter 4 is waiting for me." Shiro justified. "Unless he show up and clarify the situation, our dear sixth King." Shiro explained. That was the problem when the inflexible man like Munakata was in charge. While he held the authority to command him as the First King, Munakata had the say if he would acquit him from the crime as the Captain of the special police force. Besides, Adolf K. Weismann was officially known Silver King among the Clans not Isana Yashiro.

"I'm still Isana Yashiro after all." Shiro said forcing a smile.

"Totsuka Tatara." Kuroh said taking a seat by his side. He had heard from Kusuhara about him. He could not believe that a King could become another clan clansman after he was called by the slate."

"This doesn't add up. He could be burnt into crisp like the people who doesn't qualify to become the Red Clansman." Kuroh did not understand. That was really harsh test for people who wished to join the Red Clan. Unlike the others, one could be burnt by the flame from the Red King if he or she failed to clear the test.

Shiro raised up a distinct fang tooth necklace belonging to the Purple King. He sort of "stolen" it from him to prove to himself that their conversation was not a dream. The fang tooth was a insignia belonging to the Purple Clan.

"Kuroh, no matter what happen, can you promise me that you'll not betray me?" Shiro was sorry but he was feeling uneasy. He thought he would be alright alone but he could not help but to rely on Kuroh. He pulled Kuroh's body towards his and leaned his face on his shoulder. Kuroh blushed at his sudden action as he sat down by his bed allowing him to pull him close.

"What if he had forgotten about it?" Shiro suggested. He had read up on his past from Lieutenant's report. Totsuka Tatara had been a King at a young age at 9. He was only found at the age of 14 as he revealed his sword of Damocles for some reason. The men Lieutenant had sent out had forgotten their mission and this had happened not once but at least twice and a strain was said to be involved.

"What if there is some power which allowed him to erase his memories and allowed him to reject the call from the slate and became a normal human." Shiro had been trying to avert his eyes from her naked body but somehow a mark on her right shoulder blade got him curious and he had not been able to find out why until today. She might betray him when the time came and he would not be able to stop her as he was the one who accepted her before he did.

"Neko is one of his clansman and naturally she should return to him." Kuroh's eyes widened when Shiro said that to him in the most neutral tone.

The powerful strain girl who had been naive and ignorant creating mess out of everything and even made a fool out of him was really more than what she seemed. The result was, they were targeted by JUNGLE for their experiment. It was just luck that kept them away from being hunted.

* * *

><p>Kusuhara Takeru was reading his PDA while waiting for his female companion in the room shared by the 4 of them. He would watch out for Neko as requested by Kuroh. Kusuhara stared at the door of the bathroom with lights on. Shiro was just have to too direct talking about it. Even he thought it was too much to be doing that to a girl. Of all men, he should know better on dedicacy.<p>

Neko sat naked by the mirror. She was not one who would be concerned by her indecency. She was taught by both Kuroh and Shiro not to show her body to anyone. Especially after puberty. She would cause the males to err. The mirror fogged as Neko wiped it to show her her reflection. She was crestfallen. Neko was not alone before she met Shiro. She released her power and revealed a insignia which had a mark of a fang tooth on her shoulder blade.

_"Maybe Neko should return to your Master. I want all the cards open when I challenge him later." _

"Before Shiro, Wagahai had a contract with a lonely big brother I met in the see-saw in a park when I first run away . He is one of the people who didn't reject my existence and accepted me for who I'm." Neko met a young boy probably a middle school boy when she first ran away being forced to face the truth that she was not the daughter of a couple she had rewritten their memories of pretending to be their child since she was rescued in the Kagutsu Crater incident. He had offered his hand and Neko had took it.

Neko was a purple clansman. Her insignia was on her shoulder blade. They met Suoh Mikoto when the purple King was 14. Her King broke down and Neko decided to grant him his wish. A purple Sword of Damocles appeared in the sky when they were found by the Gold clan reminding her only friend he was a King and he should shoulder the responsibilities a King should. Neko used her magic to affect their memories so that they would leave them alone.

"I erase his memory so that he can remain by the lion senpai's side. He admired him and wanted to be his friend. In the end, I lost my first friend." Neko murmured to herself.

"I sure didn't expect anything to happen to my first friend." Neko broke into tears and sobbed in her palm. Unknowingly she was embroiled in the incidents since encountering Shiro and Kuroh relating to her friend's death. She did not even bother to find out the name of the guy who Shiro was accused for his murder.

"I'm sorry, Tatara, I'm so sorry. I should have remain by your side if I know this will happen."


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm trying to apply a theory on a plot from Side: Red novel. Can you spot it? I'm quite surprised that I can be inspired to come up with such a past for Neko too. Inspiration can catch one by surprise too. **

**Thanks for the support and review. Really appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Lost Memory<strong>

"Neko-san what do you wish to have for breakfast today?" Kusuhara asked glancing at her over the menu. Kuroh had never returned so it was just the two of them.

Neko was still looking distracted after the sharing session he done the day before. Was she worried about Shiro?

"Don't worry, I'm sure Yashiro-san will end this and the three of you can live happily ever after." He said trying to cheer her up. Neko was still staring out of the window in her own world. Not only that Kusuhara noticed that she dressed up like in a peasant kind of dress today and she seemed different.

"Before I met Shiro, I worked for other kings." She began. Kusuhara almost toppled his cup of coffee he wanted to drink from.

"What?" Kusuhara could not believe his ears. Neko continued to talk.

"I worked for the old man you worked for. He needs me to wipe others off their memories for the bad things they do." Kusuhara paid attention to her. He was not too surprised. There were a number of strains who were hired by the Gold Clan if they proved to be competent and there was no need for the King to draw out their potential.

"Why're you telling this this?" He averted his gaze from her when he said this.

"I want to let you know as if I'm to betray Shiro, stop me, Takeru." Neko grabbed his hands suddenly. This time round he could not stop the coffee cup from toppling over as the coffee was spilled over their table. Kusuhara noticed tears spilling down her cheek.

"Look, can we take this out on private? Let's talk after breakfast." He whispered. He was not good at comforting ladies but he was sharp enough to prevent spilling of information.

Neko nodded understanding his stand. She skillfully did what she needed to wipe off everyone in the restaurant of their memories in case they heard her.

He had heard afterwards of what Neko did. How she ended up working for the Gold King and most importantly, she used to be a Purple Clansman.

She did all these so that her King could be happy.

"Ultimately, do you think it's worth it?" Kusuhara asked carefully. They were back in their room. Neko shook her head frantically. She did not know. Her King died and was awakened as a King once more but he never called for her. He had forgotten about her because she erased his memories. Neko was really sad as he became Shiro's enemy Shiro would fight and Neko was torn in between after finally realising who Totsuka Tatara was and breaking her own seal to her locked memories. She broke into tears as Kusuhara awkwardly took her into his arms.

Neko truly regretted her deed after painfully erasing a woman's memories of her niece who was a Strain. That was the last mission she did for the Gold King before wiping her own memories to lead a new life. She thought it was fine after seeing how happy Tatara was surrounded by his friends he desired to remain with. It was okay he did not remember her. Perhaps if she never erased her own memories, she would never meet Shiro and be able to love him.

"Help me, will you? Shiro is really angry." Neko literally begged. She was a lot smarter than she looked. Kusuhara did not expect that she was XX His excellency mentioned in his report. She was the one who handled rewriting of the memories of those innocent involved in Mizuchi Koushi's facility and his experiment. They should not be made known about the existence of the strains and the experiments they did to them.

There was no way Shiro would not notice. He wondered what he would do next. He needed to improvise then.

* * *

><p>Kuroh dodged an incoming strike of the sword by the Awashima as soon as the lift opened. She could have killed him if he had let his guard down.<p>

"The route from here on is out of bound." She said.

"Oh, even when I'm here to see my own King? You've the freedom to see yours, I've mine to see mine." Kuroh argued his point. Awashima relented as Munakata did not order to stop him but unauthorized personnel.

"What do you think your King is up to this time?" She made way for him asking for information as Shiro was being wheeled out in the wheelchair.

"Hi Kuroh." Shiro waved cheerfully.

"Why're you on cuff?" Kuroh did a facepalm. Apparently, he gave himself up. He just could not believe his King. He was resisting going to jail the day before.

"I'm discharged. I can't escape so this is how it is." Shiro smiled apologetically. Kuroh wanted to break him out to only stopped by his own King reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"Shiro. NO!" Neko cried as she Kusuhara witnessed Isana Yashiro being arrested and taken away. Kuroh could not do anything but to watch. Kusuhara grabbed Neko by her wrist and hugged her from the back. He shook his head to calm her down and stop her from using her power.<p>

"We'll all be captured at this rate, Neko-san. We have to bear with it." It was hard but Kusuhara and Neko would have to bear with it.

Kuroh decided to have a word with the Blue King as Shiro had given in too easily. Neko, on the other hand, had something else in mind.

"I'm going to look for him." Neko walked away in a huff with Kusuhara following her.

"Where're you going to look? HOMRA? I'm 100% sure he won't be there." Kusuhara rationalised for her.

"I just know where. Are you with me or not?" Neko was not stupid. She was serious and Kusuhara had no choice but to help her since he had promised.

* * *

><p>Kusanagi was pacing up and down by his counter. He could not sit still after hearing what the Blue King had shared.<p>

He urged him to watch out for his men for signs of betrayal.

Since Yata's untimely death, their fighting power were all time low and even Kamamoto had reflected that he wished he was stronger. He was still blaming himself for not being able to protect Anna in his steed when he entrusted her to him when he went off to Germany. Munakata appeared to be excited when he spoke to him about it. He was sure that that man would contact them. By bestowing them power from another clan, their power might be boosted. Even if they were all for Anna's own good, it was not right. Besides, Totsuka was not that kind of man Munakata made out to be.

Kusanagi thought so but now he no longer have such confidence after so much had happened.

"Izumo, you're not being yourself today." Anna came to him at the end of the day wanting to hear reports. She could trust Izumo to do his job. She could only rely on him as she understood her own limitation.

"Anna, what do you think the sixth King is like?" Kusanagi decided to ask for her view. It was not as though he expected her to read him if they had not met one another as Kings. Her answer took him by surprise.

"I can't see him. It's a non-physical entity. It's familiar. Warm and kind." Anna never lie. Kusanagi finally gave a smile in relief.

"Thank you, Anna." Now he knew that none of the guys would betray her. It would not be him for poaching Anna's bodyguard for himself. Kusanagi teared up a little feeling sorry for doubting his guys for being hungry for power. Come to think of it that King must be the one who saved his life from being killed by Yukari back in the hotel when he sensed his movement slowing in the nick of time. Was that his power as the Purple King? His line of thought was cut short when Anna patted on his head to comfort him to his surprise.

"Izumo." She suddenly called him.

"Yes, my princess?"

"Can we visit Saruhiko?" Kusanagi was a little taken aback but he agreed to take her there. Even though he somewhat survived, Fushimi was severely injured lying in coma and it was undeniable that the Purple King was involved on his condition.

_"Tell me, Totsuka, are you really our ally or our enemy?"_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about that, your Majesty?" Munakata Reisi escorted him to the underground prison in person. Shiro was allowed to wear his suit instead of hospital gown or jail uniform.<p>

"Just how many times? I'm just Isana Yashiro. Yes, I'm sorry for making this place a battlefield for my own battle. I have to do this myself and should anything happens to me..." Shiro apologised.

"I'm taking the short end of the stick once more." Munakata Reisi scoffed. "I'll kill him again if need be considering Mizuchi's experiment."

"I'm sorry for making you do this even though your sword is at its limit."

"What can I say? You're the First King, rightfully our leader." Munakata led him to the VIP of the jail which he used to hold Suoh captive. It had been repaired and refurnished after he destroyed the place two year prior.

"He'll sure attempt to connect the slate and steal the control from me. Most importantly, he wanted my body."

"If not, he might try and take Suoh's and I'll not let it happen." Munakata held his sword in two hands in determination.

"Good luck, Reisi-kun!" Munakata blinked at the young boy who called him in that honorifics. He was glad that there was only the two of them if he was to lose his composure.

"Don't worry. It'll work out well."

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback*<strong>

_"And I will remove the Colourless King from his throne." Shiro punched his fist on his palm as he explained to Kuroh his plan._

_"Do they know?" Kuroh asked. Shiro shook his head. He did not want to involve them especially Neko in case her former companion was to show up. He did not want to put her in difficult position._

_"Most importantly, I don't wish you to worry about me." Shiro tugged his hand as Kuroh wheeled him out where the transport was waiting. There was a switch to their transport somewhere where Kuroh met up with Shiro._

_"I need all power I can to contact the slate to release Suoh Mikoto. I'm the only one who can deal with Kings whose existence aren't physical." Shiro continued. "Biologically, Totsuka Tatara was dead. He was just a ghost like the seventh King."_

_"You're always taking extreme risk." Kuroh wanted to reprimand him knowing he could never talk him out of it after hearing from Munakata about his plan for giving himself up. He probably needed to handle two kings at once and he was of no help._

_"Red King like Anna is invincible as long as there is physical entity to be destroyed and for the Blue King like Munakata is invincible when there's entity to fix. They deal with physical entity in case the halves like Green tried to interfere, while I can also deal with non physical." Shiro tried to explain as he hopped into the car where Awashima was waiting._

_"No matter what, I need to save Suoh Mikoto as he shouldn't be involved any longer after losing the right to his throne and of course to make up to him for being dragged into such a meaningless battle." Shiro clasped his hands in fear when he met up with Kuroh halfway on their way to the HQ of Scepter 4._

_"I'm with you Shiro." He used his free hand and pulled Shiro close to him allowing him to lean on his shoulder._

_"Just rest Isana Yashiro. You'll be safe even if JUNGLE is to ambush us." Awashima used a civilian car and became their driver in civilian outfit. Munakata felt it would be appropriate for her to escort him since she had been his clansman even if temporary. _

_"I look forward to take a look of your performance as a silver clansman." Munakata said in anticipation behind his desk when he gave her his order._

_"Captain!" Awashima cried._

***End Flashback***

* * *

><p>Neko had arrived at a town not far in the outskirt of Shizume City. This place brought her a lot of memories. That was where her very first memories were created. She was a survivor of the crater incident and she had no memories prior to that.<p>

She passed by her former home where a couple who took her as their lost child stayed. It seemed that they had moved away as the apartment was demolished. Kusuhara followed closely behind but he had not dare to call out for her deciding that he should leave her alone.

He gasped as he sensed another presence. He was frozen in his position when he heard someone talking to him.

"It had been a while." A slim young man probably a little older than him with honey brown hair had appeared before him suddenly holding up a mask of USAGI. There was no mistake. He was the USAGI who saved his life two years ago and he was the one who bought him enough time to save his successor, Fushimi. At the same moment, Neko had walked up behind Kusuhara her gaze unwavering.

"XX-chan, long time no see." Neko's eyes widened at his words. That was the first time Kusuhara had heard her name, her real name to be called by someone. The young man had remembered everything about her.

"T-Tatara!" Neko struggled to get her words out. The lonely boy with the lost kitten first met in the see-saw in the park of that same town was reunited. An image of a teenage boy was seen playing with a pink little kitten with wool flashed by their minds.


	9. Chapter 9

**K will get a 2nd season of the anime this fall, the October season. It's like Soukyuu no Fafner which had their anime and a movie sequel and they finally have a second season of anime after 10 years. Coincidentally Soukyuu no Fafner's OP and ED are performed by angela who performed the OP for K. Glad that we only waited for three years for K and in between we get novels and manga to get by. **

**There are quite a number of scene fast-forwarded and reversed here and there to explain what had happened. You may have many questions which I'm looking forward to read about as it will prompt me to see if it will be explained later. Just two more chapters after this to end this story.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you so much for the support. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: The Scheming JUNGLE <strong>

***Flashback***

_"That's right. The Silver King will certainly access the Dresden Slate and from there I shall take over his body and control!" Mizuchi Koushi watched the scene of the quiet Silver King sitting in the jail. As expected from the Green, they had a way to even plant "eyes" in the highly secured domain of the Blue Clan. No wonder the Colourless King was able to instigate the former Red King to break out from the jail and go after him._

_Totsuka Tatara sighed. He wondered if he was an idiot. After talking to the First King, he was quite sure that was a trap._

_"That man knows it's a trap." One of the Minato twins spoke up behind Totsuka._

_"But he's willing to take the risk." The other twins added._

_"And I'm actually assisting him so that I can keep King alive." Totsuka said reluctantly looking at his palm. "I've land him in his current state just to protect him."_

_"You're the only one who can communicate to the Slate other than Adolf K. Weismann, for you're a ghost. " Minato Akito continued._

_"The ghost the Slate selected." Minato Hayato finished for his brother._

_"We'll do what it takes to achieve his dream so that he could fulfill our dream."_

_"Eh? If this is the case, I'm surprised you're not with JUNGLE." Totsuka taunted teasingly provoking the twins. Their wish was to eliminate the Blue King, Munakata Reisi. Totsuka smiled and stood up._

_"Where're you going, King?" The twins asked. They were obviously trying to pretend not to see him as the former Red Clansman so they could do their job in acting as his bodyguards. Not that Totsuka needed it. _

_Totsuka raised his USAGI mask and put it on._

_"Catch a breather. Don't follow me! It's an order!" _

_That was how Totsuka returned to the town where he used to live before he left with King and Kusanagi after his stepfather's death. He was bored and despite being interested in trying out everything under the sun as long as it did not cost money._

_Totsuka stopped in his step when he saw a girl with long pinkish hair ran past across a distance. She had heterochromia iridis condition. Being a King had its virtue. Totsuka could see her as a cat. He dropped his mask as his past memories returned to him like a gush of water. How they met, how he made her his clansman, how they only had each other before he met King who saved their lives from a group of hooligans, how they were cornered by the USAGI from the Gold Clan, how he broke down and how XX-chan took desperate measure to wipe his memories._

_ "As long as Tatara is happy with the lion king, XX will do anything." _

_"XX-chan." Totsuka felt hot tears flowing down his face. He caught a hold of himself when he saw a young man with messy black hair following her around._

_Totsuka remembered the guy from the Blue._

_"You can remain by his side as long as you fulfill one mission for me to prove your talent as the Sixth King. Until the day, you're forced to leave the Third King, I will not bother with you again." Totsuka found himself staring up at the old man in Gold robe in tears begging him to let him stay by Suoh Mikoto's side even if it killed him in the name of ill health. _

_"You know you'll get yourself killed sooner or later if you stay with him." The Gold King sighed in reluctance when Totsuka returned with the USAGI who rushed off with Kusuhara Takeru presumed dead into the emergency. The Gold King forced him to use his true ability from time to time to enable him to lengthen his stay as a human until the end of his time when he was forced to leave Suoh Mikoto by means not within Kokujouji Daikaku's control._

_"Even so, I want to stay with them." Totsuka said firmly and bowed in respect before he left. That was the last time Kokujouji had met with the young stubborn Purple King._

***End Flashback***

Totsuka decided to greet the young man when the girl caught a glimpse of him.

"T-Tatara." The girl stammered.

"XX-chan, long time no see."

* * *

><p>"Anna?" Fushimi saw her from where he was with the most dreadful person. She still cared about him, a traitor. Fushimi hated this part about her; she seemed to know everything about him including the fact that he forced Yata to hate him.<p>

"She confronted me after his funeral. I blamed her for not letting me know earlier. If she can read everything, why can't she find Misaki before the worst had happened? Misaki wouldn't have died." Fushimi confessed it all and broke down crying. He should not act this way.

"This place reveal your true feeling, there's no way of hiding things from anyone especially we are trapped in the Dresden Slate." Suoh merely said.

"I hate this part about this place." Fushimi commented.

"So much for your honesty." Suoh expected this from him.

"I can't hide anything from the Slate, isn't it? I hate you! I hate you for taking away his attention from me." Fushimi started venting his frustration. "I hate you for destroying our world."

"I hate to say this but things turn out this way because of you yourself who keep thinking this way. Have you wondered why Yata looked up to me?"

"Yata sought power in order to protect you and I'm able to grant him that power. He was willing to let go of all his pride begging me to save your life. He was on his knees."

That was the very same reason he had when he decided to join HOMRA with Yata. He sought power to protect him. Getting Yata out of the danger zone was at most he could do. He did not expect him to come back with reinforcement, especially not the Red King who saved his life from an attack which could have killed him with an explosion.

"You should thank that guy for taking it upon himself to force me to protect both of you." Suoh scoffed recalling how he was out that day when students participating in a JUNGLE event attacked his domain, Bar HOMRA while he was out.

He just had a heated argument with the Second King and was in a bad mood after bailing out his clansman who was confined by the Gold King for an unknown reason none of them was going to reveal. That guy was not going to own up for the crime he had tried to cover up most likely by one of their guys. Suoh only got to know the truth after he was impaled by Munakata's sword and being locked up here. It was his own crime he was covering. Totsuka committing a crime was the last thing that came to his mind.

Suoh turned his head to Fushimi who was wailing out loud.

_"Cry if you can. Once you leave this place, live a new and wonderful life so that you can lift your head high when you see Yata again in the afterlife. He'll be so proud of you." _Suoh thought to himself logically.

_"Munakata will be coming for you right?_" Suoh said purposely in his mind for somebody to hear.

"Even without you reminding me, Suoh Mikoto." Munakata said in response to his comment in his office. He just finished his art of drawing on Suoh's face. He enjoyed it very much. He could not wait to see his reaction when he found marking on his face when he woke up.

"Now, I shall go and work on Fushimi-kun." Munakata stood up and left the room for the hospital.

* * *

><p>Isana Yashiro sat on the bed. His eyes glowed in silver. He began his ritual for his contact with the Dresden Slate.<p>

Mizuchi Koushi was excited. He held out snake-like flute. He had swapped the flute with Totsuka's. He had always known he could not trust Totsuka as he was that man's former clansman. He would deal with him later. Right now, he was just eager to use the flute made from the same material of the Dresden Slate to seize control of the Dresden Slate to obtain the Silver King's body and his immortality.

Kuroh, on the other hand had disguised himself as one of the Scepter 4 members and he was stationed outside Shiro's cell.

"I'm sorry, Shiro, I just can't leave you alone. I can't afford to lose you no matter what you said." He thought back at their conversation earlier.

***Flashback***

_"Kuroh, just what am I to you? You're neither my mother nor sister so I can do whatever I want." Shiro questioned him._

_"I… I…" Kuroh could not say. Awashima was stealing glances at the boys and shook her head. _

_"Then leave me alone. I'll lure Colourless King into my body once more. This time round feel free to slay me with your beloved sword from Ichigen-sama and fulfill the mission entrusted to you. If not, I'll just get Reisi-kun to do it. This is an order from the Silver King to his clansman!"_

***End Flashback***

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving the Silver King to you, Yatogami Kuroh. Did you think I allow you into his cell under my jurisdiction?" Munakata was heading to the hospital to visit his third-in-command who was in coma.<p>

Anna and Munakata met in Fushimi's room. Kusanagi had order Kamamoto and the rest to stay on guard.

Even so, they were unable to stop the ambush by the King they thought would not make a move at that moment.

* * *

><p>Munakata fell over Fushimi's body when a gunshot rang off. He protected Fushimi from a certain sniping attack Anna sensed coming too late coming from the glass window.<p>

"Why?" Fushimi had woken up from the effect of the shock by the eruption of Munakata's aura as he laid bleeding in pain. He was careless for not expecting the Green to strike.

"Why did you have to save me?" Fushimi shouted at the dying Captain who was lying over him. Munakata felt his wound on his back bleeding out reminding Munakata how Yata Misaki felt when he was dying on Kusanagi's arms after taking the bullet for him. His spectacles fell off from his face and toppled to the ground with a crack.

"He loved you, Fushimi-kun." Munakata said as he struggled to stand up balancing himself, hovering his head over Fushimi and stared at him weakly. Fushimi gasped when he saw blood began to flow out from the corner of his mouth and Munakata was in cold sweat. Fushimi nodded desperately agreeing his words. He knew. He was aware of this fact. He loved everything about Misaki. The times when they were together sharing a bottle of coke, games, music. He knew that Misaki dreamed of doing great things together with him in their small world of two. Fushimi would forget his troubles whenever the chestnut red haired boy bugged him. Yet he chose to betray him.

"I'm sorry... for... talking... you into... joining Scepter... 4. From now... on, live... a wonderful life. I'm... sure he... wished... that... for you." Muanakata said in a weak voice. That was also his wish for him. Munakata's ill-looking Sword of Damocles engulfed by the menacing red aura appeared in the sky. The red aura was invading his Sword of Damocles breaking it down progressively. This was the price Munakata paid for slaying Suoh Mikoto. Like Suoh's Sword had exceeded the limited after destroying Isana Yashiro's body along with the Colourless King, Munakata's Weismann level shot up high after that incident.

"Why are you talking like that man? You're the King who doesn't need to rest." Fushimi started to cry. Munakata struggled to smile at the young man who was pouring out his true feeling. Even he was doing the same, showing his true feeling he hid behind his glasses. Maybe it was an effect for dropping his glasses, he would show his true feeling.

"Because... we're... both... Kings. I... guess... I can't... bicker... with him... anymore... as I'm... leaving first. Sorry... for making... you see ...me in ...my sorry state... I guess... you... should... be happy... to see... me... gone..." Fushimi's mind turned blank as Munakata's arms gave way and he fell over his body.

"No, Captain, you can't." Fushimi shook his head in denial.

"Anna!" Kusanagi took her into his arms as soon as he barged in. He was relieved that she was unharmed and the sniper had moved out from view. Kusanagi was shocked at the sight of Fushimi staring blankly at the limp Munakata.

Anna shook her head in tears.

* * *

><p>"Did you get him?" There were two students hiding on the rooftop. They were in charge of the assassination of the Blue King.<p>

"This is human psychology. I will aim for the other person the target might protect instead of my real target as I'm pretty sure he'll take the bullet for him." The male student explained to the female student his rationale. Now the Blue Sword of Damocles had appeared up in the sky. The male whistled at his triumph.

"I wish you'll kill them both but oh well. Aya want Saruhiko to suffer for the rest of his life in agony for losing those close to him."

"Good thinking, Aya-chan, but I hope you're not referring to yourself as you're his cousin and you are close to him." The male detached his rifle as they prepared to retreat. They missed his head but they completed their mission. Munakata could bleed out and pass on before his Sword would fall on him.

"Of course not, Mishina-kun. His eyes were never on Aya until Misaki-kun died and saved that damn King you just shot. Your sniping had improved." The girl Aya said to her male companion in response to compliment his effort.

Oogai Aya, Fushimi Saruhiko's rivalry cousin was currently paired up with another esteemed member, Mishina Souta. Mishina had graduated from Ashinaka High School, had been into games and he was top in zombie sniping game developed by JUNGLE in the arcade. He saw fulfilling his mission for the Green King as a way to de-stress from his university studies. He was never in close proximity to the target when he offed them hence, he would not feel guilty after killing them. The way he saw his target the same way he saw the zombies in the game he was playing the game from the arcade. Since the Ashinaka High School incident, he told himself he needed to become stronger and this was a proof of it. His result was recgonised among the JUNGLE network.

Aya escaped from the capture by Scepter 4 when Fushimi barely managed to retain his sanity enough to call for his men to arrest her friends for the nasty deed they had done to Yata Misaki who was defenseless. She was quite amazed that her cousin did not rip them apart after hearing her confession. She was watching the whole scene with her cold and unfeeling eyes. It was unbelievable that she was a girl and yet she was able to handle seeing how they humiliated Yata and tortured him till he was out cold naked on the cold ground before the team from the experiment facility took him away. That was the last she saw of him until she heard about his death. She was promoted to her esteemed member status because she managed to break the No. 3 of an opposing clan.

"You know what, I did not fail my mission. I was ordered to kill Yata Misaki back then. To silence all subjects. As explained earlier, I figured it's better to aim for the Blue King than Yata Misaki himself. Even if I failed, I could have gotten the bonus prize for killing the king but it helped that Yata Misaki really took the bait." Aya's eyes widened in shock. All along, she had thought they were targeting the Blue King like now. She thought she was smart, but her King, Hisui Nagare was just smarter.

Aya found herself laughing hysterically in the air much to Mishina's surprise. She was in tears. He was telling her that her cute and innocent Misaki-kun deserved that kind of end. Before they could leave, they were blocked their way by a certain feline strain and a young man with black messy hair and honest look.

Neko as requested by her former king would stop the assassination but they came too late. Before they could make a move on Aya and Mishina, they were caught by surprise and were knocked out by the esteemed members of the Green who came and backed them up. Not even Kusuhara could react to that sudden attack even with his sharp sense. Without his aura, he was just a mere weak human.

"We've come for you, Oogai, Mishina." Hirasaka Douhan has arrived with her partner, Mishakuji Yukari who was annoyed by today's mission. They just finished knocking out the Minato twins easily out there. They were of no challenge as compared to the combined effort of Yatagarasu and the third-in-command of Scepter 4 with dead fish eyes based on Yukari's gauge.

He eyed Neko closely and laughed, "I see." Yukari unsheathed his sword and point the tip at Neko's smooth and pretty face. He wanted to cut her face to only be stopped by Douhan.

"Kuroh-chan will be so pissed." Yukari was concerned about the "wife" Kuroh would bring home. So far, only Neko fit the description Miwa Ichigen had talked to him once casually about.

"This is not our objective, Yukari." Douhan reminded. She would only do what was ordered, nothing more and nothing less. That was her principle.

The vain man in purple hair retracted his sword. He thought he just wanted to see his junior's reaction and his willingness to fight for those close to him like he did for their late Master by standing between him and Miwa Ichigen when he attempted to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Really curious about what readers think after reading.<strong>

**It's a little challenging to write about Oogai Aya. She doesn't refer to herself as third person all the time at least for my story due to psychological change.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I had done some revision on Mikoto's location in case anyone noticed. Totsuka's domain is close to the Dresden Slate while Mikoto's soul is imprisoned within it in case readers are wondering. As for why they are not meeting, they have their own reasons. **

**Things are moving fast and I'm not very good in explaining things. I have left some things out. If you have any question, feel free to ask. This is the climax chapter.**

**Thanks for the support and review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Roulette Ritual<strong>

***General Hospital of Shizume***

Mizuchi Koushi started blowing the flute he coined "the snake charmer of death". At his will, he could knock out the clansmen. It was a matter of science. Totsuka Tatara was not special. He would like to try a new experiment which Hisui Nagare had talked him into trying. Preferably he preferred the ability Miwa Ichigen possessed to predict the future not the useless fox spirit who only snatched bodies.

He ordered the experimental Strain to gain control of the hospital.

"Adolf K. Weismann thought I'm only interested in him. Unfortunately for him, I'm sick of him. That sleeping lion is much more interesting. I can use his body to get even the red and the blue king to kneel before me." Mizuchi cupped his mouth. He thought he had got rid of the Colourless King by destroying the fox spirit within him.

"Muzuchi, did you think you can control over me, you're foolish. The Dresden slate doesn't change its mind on their selection of kings until that person died of natural cause which won't work especially for me. Ahahaha!" He thought his eyes were playing tricks with him when the fox spirit materialized out of his eyes playing with him.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you dead?" Fushimi dragged himself up and slapped his boss' face. His body was lying over his. Kusanagi wanted to come over but the wavelength by the flute had weakened him too much as he was drained. Fushimi was bearing with the pain from the wavelength the flute was giving out.<p>

"Izumo?" Anna asked worriedly. Her attention was caught by a voice. It was the same voice who spoke to her on the overhead bridge.

"Saruhiko." Anna nodded at the given instruction of the invisible entity. She pointed at the wall right behind him where an distorted opening was seen.

"Take Reisi to the Dresden Slate!" Anna said with a serious look on her face.

"What?" Fushimi muttered in displeasure. The sound of the flute was heard once more and Anna was forced to shut her ears as Kusanagi fell unconscious over her. The other clansmen had collapsed one after another out there.

"Hurry up!" Anna ordered.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. He tightened his grip on his boss and fell onto his back and into the distorted opening.

* * *

><p><strong>*HQ of Scepter 4*<strong>

"Shiro, wake up!" Kuroh shook him causing the boy on his arm to stir. Shiro groggily opened his eyes.

"Hey, Kuroh." He greeted. He was a little taken aback at Kuroh in Scepter 4 uniform. He should not even be here. They had a fight and Shiro ordered him to leave.

"It appears that the Colourless King is at the hospital." Awashima walked into his room. "Director Zenjou is summoning me to the room Suoh Mikoto is at. Are both of you coming?" She asked. Kuroh turned to Shiro who nodded. Shiro collapsed on Kuroh's arms as soon as he tried to help him up.

"Shiro! What is happened to you?" Kuroh tried to shake him as the sound of a flute echoed in the air. It seemed that the tune was being broadcasted in some way. Kuroh felt weak all the sudden.

"I have started my ritual. I'll transfer my power to Suoh Mikoto. If the Colourless King comes for me, it will be a waste of effort and Kuroh will be able to fulfill the mission from Ichigen-sama." Shiro said weakly. Kuroh just could not believe his ears. Shiro would become a normal human if he succeeded. The ritual was known as "Roulette Ritual" where Shiro could influence the Dresden Slate to reshuffle the deck and its selection of Kings.

"I can because I'm the First King." Shiro said in response to what he would have asked. This was the end of the current era. The Kings selected instead of achieving happiness, what they had gained were despair.

"I will be transferring the right of the Dresden Slate to Suoh-kun. This is the only way the Slate will release him. Totsuka-kun won't be able to continue his own plan as well." Killing two birds and one stones, he would defeat the Colourless King along with Totsuka. At the same time, Anna and Munakata would be free from their responsibilities.

"It seemed that JUNGLE had jacked our network." Awashima was notified by Enomoto who was ordered to stay behind with Awashima to guard Suoh Mikoto. The sound of the flute was broadcasted throughout Shizume City. All normal human fell unconscious in a blink of time while the clansmen were all lying paralysed including Yukari, Douhan and the rest.

"Is this my limit?" Awashima could not believe herself when she found herself lying paralysed on the ground. It was like that time in the hotel. She was helpless. A group of experimental strains who were unaffected by the tune had them cornered by then.

Shiro could feel his aura leaving his body.

"This is goodbye, I guess. I'm sorry for not being honest with my feeling to you." Shiro smiled weakly whispering his confession to his beloved clansman. He knew he could never be compared to his beloved Miwa Ichigen, nevertheless he had nothing to lose if he was going to die. His body was young but he was old enough to be his great grandfather.

"No, Shiro!" Kuroh shook his body desperately with the little strength he had to talk him out of giving up.

At that moment, the sky had darkened and the spiraled cloud had formed. A mysterious stone appeared in the sky. Seven Swords of Damocles appeared. Suoh Mikoto's body vanished into the thin air.

* * *

><p><strong>*Domain of the Sixth King*<strong>

A slim young man with honey brown hair in his usual blue coat when he was alive approached Fushimi when he arrived in a dimension way different from where he was with that hateful red haired man who took the chance of opening to send him back to the world of consciousness. Fushimi noticed that his body seemed translucent compared to when they last met.

"You're Totsuka-san." Fushimi stammered at the young man who gave him a warm smile. Munakata was lying unconscious on his lap.

"I'm technically a ghost. I can't maintain my physical existence on Earth for long. This is my domain, my territory of influence. You'll be safe here but not for long." Totsuka looked up above him. The sky above seemed eerie and purple.

"What is happening to Captain?" Fushimi noticed that his blood flow stopped.

"This is the element of my power. To sync with non-physical property such as time. I have used this ability to blend with his sense of time like I had done with King." Totsuka attempted to explain.

"Even Suoh Mikoto and myself?" Fushimi did not understand his words.

"Simply put, I had stopped your time in order to buy you time for medical attention. At this rate, the Colourless King is going, it's going to take some time before things returned to normal." Totsuka knelt beside Munakata and placed his hand on his chest where the bullet had stopped within his body. Fushimi was lucky that Munakata used his aura to prevent that same bullet to hit Fushimi should the bullet be able to exit.

"Even if Saru-kun won't admit, you're concerned for his well-being." Totsuka said with a smile focusing his power as purple aura glowed from his already translucent body. Totsuka's power was not only to stop time but there was more to it, compared to Mizuchi Koushi's power of healing but Totsuka did not want to admit that he was not that good in utilising his power.

"Why're you helping that man? He could have killed your beloved King." Fushimi asked as he saw a Sword of Damocles which resembled a bird or a butterfly appeared in the sky right above where they were. Sudden tremour was held and Totsuka bit his lips. It was challenging to retain his form like this while trying to stop his time and to perform _that_.

"I was the one who landed King to his current state, it was not his fault, neither it's the Blue King's fault. I told you before someone who is obsessed with something can never be a King. I'm never fit to be one. No, I'm just shirking my responsibility because I'm obsessed with King and everyone and wished to stay with them. As a result, I caused all of you a lot of pain." Totsuka confided with the younger boy. Even XX-chan had suffered to help him in his quest for his own happiness. He was just a selfish unfeeling jerk.

Totsuka felt his aura leaking out of him as he struggled to maintain his consciousness as the "Roulette Ritual" had began. He should have never let go of that flute despite knowing that it was switched by the cunning Mizuchi because of XX-chan's words when she confronted him. He regretted not going ahead with his decision to destroy the Colourless King and destroy himself as punishment by the Sword of Damocles for defying his own destiny. He was just too soft.

* * *

><p><strong>*General Hospital of Shizume*<strong>

"Ahahaha! That's the way. Seven swords appeared at once." Mizuchi Koushi laughed in his sinister tone as the Colourless King. He had played the tune of despair on his flute to interfere with the Silver King's plan. As a result, he could control the Dresden Slate and the respective Sword of Damocles. That was his ultimate aim.

After which, he could deprive the current holder of the throne and bestow the Sword of Damocles to anyone of his choice.

"Remember our deal?" Minato twins managed to drag themselves back after injecting themselves some drugs given by Mishakuji Yukari from orders of Hisui Nagare, they would numb their sense of pain and amplify their powers enough to influence the Dresden Slate to pick them as Kings. As Munakata would have describe the drug from that experiment enabled clansman to display power a King possessed but the aftereffect would kill them. They would use that to grant them their long desired wish to be accepted or rather they would not be rejected.

"No, I want to own all seven swords!" Mizuchi now fully controlled by the fox-like Colourless King declared as the overwhelming combination of aura blasted the twins catching them by surprise.

* * *

><p>The image of the Dresden late appeared before each King as thought it was the last farewell. The Dresden Slate revealed a crack which resulted in the leakage of aura.<p>

Fushimi noticed the issue. He took out a dagger he had hidden and approached the Slate which was rejecting his advance with its force barrier activated protecting it. Fushimi was determined to do this to prove that man wrong.

"What are you doing, Saru-kun?" Totsuka knew what he was up to but he would not allow him to take this risk. He could be imprisoned by the Slate if he failed.

"That man told me to use my dagger to seal the crack. I want to prove him wrong that I will not be imprisoned by it." Fushimi gave a sick psychotic grin, the same grin he always had when he found his most precious person and planning to provoke him to fight him. He just wanted to prove that he could be stronger than that man, Suoh Mikoto. Fushimi felt his hot tears falling down his cheek as the image of the most important person appeared in his mind with a smile. A smile which told him that he was proud of him.

"Misaki..." Fushimi choked in his tears. Fushimi gave his all in channeling both his blue and red aura through his dagger. He would not lose and he would be able to hold his head high when he meet Misaki again in the afterlife when his time was up.

* * *

><p>Anna was hanging in there alone hugging Kusanagi's limp arms for comfort. The red aura was leaking out of her body.<p>

"Mikoto." She was calling out for him to give her some support. She closed her eyes. She probably would lose her life at the end of the "Roulette Ritual". The said man in his yukata Munakata had picked for him hovered above Anna. He had woken up from his slumber with his soul being released from the hold by the Slate by Fushimi's effort. He had materialised in the hospital from Munakata's office.

"Mikoto." Anna choked out. Tears welling up her eyes. She missed him so much.

"Sorry Anna, for having to let you go through this. It's going to be okay. like that guy would have said, things will work out in the end." Suoh said while allowing Anna to give him a hug. Suoh was confident that that Fushimi would be able to do the job he could not. Suoh was the one who chose to remain by the Dresden Slate. He had noticed the crack on the stone. He was lazily thinking of ways to seal the crack but he never could do it. He was missing something Fushimi had. If there was anyone who could have stop the ritual, it had to be Fushimi.

"Fushimi wanted to protect people who was precious to him. He was one who experience despair being powerless to protect the one he loved." Suoh explained the situation to Anna. His feeling was much more stronger than the heck-care self could ever muster.

Just at this moment, Mizuchi Koushi appeared at the door. His eyes widened at the sight of Suoh Mikoto. At the same time, a Blue clansman appeared to defend them. Suoh recongised him. If Awashima was his right-hand woman, that one-armed man was his left-hand man, Zenjou Gouki.

Mizuchi held up the flute in an attempt to wear him down. For some reason, the wavelength did not affect him.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I took a risk to inject the drug into my body." Zenjou admitted. He was crazy enough to do that. Scepter 4 had attempted to replicate the drug which was injected into Yata Misaki's body based on the data of the autopsy.

"You'll die even if you get out of this?" Mizuchi sputtered staggering backwards. Mizuchi had no choice but to escape. Unfortunately, Zenjou was faster than him. In a slash, he broke the flute with his sword which he used to slay Habari Jin, his former King. As expected it worked as it was created by the material found close to where the Dresden Slate first originated. Zenjou smirked as he waved his huge sword at him.

"No!" Mizuchi could not give up on his ambition. He was the Colourless King. Yeah, he could possess him or Suoh. Yes, that was his objective. Suoh was smart enough to avert his eyes from him while hugging Anna and the unconscious Kusanagi.

"You can't hand me to the Munakata!" The man in lab coat screamed as he was killed by the rampaging twins who appeared from behind forcing the fox spirit out from his body. He had nowhere to go.

"Akito, Hayato!" The Colourless King decided to just use them. However, he was forced to give up as Kusuhara Takeru who appeared in the nick of time and cut the twins down. He could activate his sword, do that even without his blue aura perhaps thanks to the ritual which was going on.

"Do you want to surrender now?" Zenjou coerced with his eyes closed. He was proud of his disciple.

"Can't even regain control of their mind and differentiate right or wrong. They can't be saved anyway." Kusuhara rationalised for attacking the twins. With the flute broken, the sleeping spell on him was broken. He came here after ensuring Neko's safety. Neko had not woken up when he left.

"Give up! You can't win now. Zenjou said. The fox spirit had nowhere to go and he was attracted by some kind of power. It was like something was ripping him apart.

"No, I want to live! Save me!" The Colourless King screamed as he was sucked in by the crack of the Slate where Fushimi's dagger was stuck in back to where it belonged.

"He is pathetic." Zenjou said as he collapsed from the aftereffect of that drug.

Meanwhile, the Dresden Slate would not stop its ritual to rip them off their ownership to the Sword of Damocles. Whether it was Shiro, Anna, Munakata or even Totsuka, they were fighting hard subconsciously holding on to their connection to their throne.

"For the sake of the bonds we received thanks to the power of the Slate. I'll accept the throne!" Totsuka yelled as his power was boosted to maximum. Memories of the happiness he was blessed played in his mind. The power was too much for Totsuka to handle but he would bite his lips and not give up. Even Fushimi was working hard pouring all his aura both red and blue into the dagger to fix it. He could not give up now. The power of the Purple King enabled him to sync with non-physical element and so was to sync with the aura of all kings. As long as they had the will, they got to keep their throne and their wishes to come true.

"Shiro." Kuroh hugged his body tight as silver light engulfed both of them. At the same time, lights of different colours emitted by the respective Kings engulfed the whole proximity around them.

* * *

><p>And three months had passed after the incident.<p>

Yatogami Kuroh had returned to where he left, back to his former Master's manor alone. It was as though he had never left and his adventure just a dream.


	11. Chapter 11

**As it seems, the story had come to an end. I don't intend to make it long. I'm considering if I should foreshadow a sequel here which I decided not to in case I need to change the plot. I got a feeling that if it ever materialised, it will be the final part. I haven't decided on the name of the whole series. Maybe it will be named as "The Kings' Bond" or "Bonds of the Kings".**

**I haven't resolve some of the issues in this part and it will be done in the next story if I can come up with one. I'm still brainstorming and for some characters I already have ideas how to go about resolving for e.g. Totsuka and Suoh, Suoh and Fushimi and Fushimi and Munakata. **

**Thanks for following the story. I enjoyed writing this story. See you again if I'm able to come up with the sequel. I notice that I ended this chapter with another birthday. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Many Happy Returns<strong>

It was the New Year and a new beginning. Three months had passed by. Shizume City was business as usual. Life goes on.

A male with messy black hair and a pair dead-fish eyes with black framed glasses came into Bar HOMRA. It was after a full day of boring college lecture. He came in for a drink.

"That's good. You're doing it right so far." Kusanagi had a new part-time assistant in his bar.

It was a male with black hair and brown eyes. He had an honest face and Kusanagi took a liking to him instantly when he came for an interview. He was slightly older than 20. At least Kusanagi's network said so. More importantly, his data fit the bill of someone else having the same name and face from Scepter 4, Kusuhara Takeru. It was said he was killed in action during his first mission with Scepter 4, a hero they called him. However, here he was up alive and well.

Kusanagi started to smoke. He watched him as he made a series of cocktail as instructed.

"Kusanagi-san I'm done." The boy, Kusuhara presented proudly his work of rainbow cocktail. There were 7 colours which seemed to represent the colours of the seven kings.

"I'm impressed. You're even better than my previous part-time staff." Kusanagi recalled how challenging it was to guide him to even shake the can right. In the end, he had him serve as waiter instead.

"Now you make the cocktail and I'll serve." Kusanagi decided causing the boy to blush.

"I'm just teasing you, Kusuhara." He gave the kid a pat. "You're officially a staff of bar HOMRA. Welcome!"

And so Kusuhara was on the way in training to be Kusanagi successor not as a member of the Red Clan but as a informant since he had his sword returned rightfully to Scepter 4 relinquishing his responsibility from the Blue Clan.

"Hi!" Kusuhara handed the bored looking Fushimi a mix of two layered cocktail. It was a blue and red theme of course like his aura when he utilised it.

"Thanks for coming here to support me." Kusuhara said. Fushimi and Kusuhara sort of became friends after the "Roulette Ritual" incident. Kusuhara was obviously the one who took the initiative to want to get to know him better. Fushimi was a bit annoyed at first but he was not exactly unfeeling.

"Let's try and play friendship." was what his reply was. Kusuhara did not mind at all. He was grateful that Kusanagi had taken him in after the incident. Kusuhara Takeru had planned to return to police force but Zenjou dissuaded him from it. If he wanted to be involved in their mission, he could still do it in another way and he recommended a role of informant. Kusanagi would be glad to have him. He was overloaded dealing with paperwork transferred by the undead King who temporarily took over just the admin work while the other from the Special Police Force dealt with the security mainly from the Green Clan logging request to punish his men. Of course he would not give in.

"Fushimi is just trying not to show his true self. Don't force him to be a nice guy. He is not trying to show how much he wanted to support us in the background during his free time as we're short handed." Kusanagi said to Kusuhara teasingly. Fushimi hated this part of Kusanagi for reading his mind. He did not mind coming back to HOMRA part time. He was not interested in seeing Munakata's smug face and Suoh Mikoto who was living off him under one roof.

Fushimi removed his glasses and observed it. He was still unable to believe that his eyesight damaged by the Green Clan during the incident Suoh and Totsuka had saved him from became perfect after returning to the Earth with Munakata. It was like the slate had healed him from the injuries as a remuneration for fixing it with his aura. It was not like it was going to make him a King. He did not want it either. Fushimi polished his glasses. It just did not feel right without it so he still wore it.

"It's just that Captain have enough men around him to get the job done. Even the monster Director Zenjou Gouki is also working full-time by his side now after surviving the aftereffect of that drug. That's why I decided to get a scholarship and study in university. Beside I hate seeing his face." Fushimi took a sip of Kusuhara's cocktail. He was of the age to drink by now. It was something he would lose out to Misaki as he received the license to drink before him but he would be able to drink a lot more alcohol as long as he was alive and much more than Misaki would ever had. It hit him for the first time Misaki had been an adult for a short while. Fushimi unconsciously scratched his scarred mark of HOMRA.

"I know. It's the school the esteemed member from Green Hirasaka Douhan is studying in." Kusanagi reminded that they should not underestimate his information network. Fushimi had not given up on revenge. With the "Roulette Ritual" being stopped, all Kings regained their thrones and their respective Sword of Damocles. Hisui Nagare was still the Green King who was at large plotting something in the dark. If only they could do something in the open against the cunning Green Clan which had destroyed all evidences of their doings.

"Aya as well. Until Hisui Nagare is taken down, I'll not be appeased." Fushimi tightened his grip around the wine glasses.

"Don't break it!" Kusanagi almost yelled. No one messes with his Bar or the assets of his bar.

"For the cocktail, I... This is my first alcohol since coming of age." Fushimi said much to the two men's dismay. Kusuhara smiled knowing that the young man was thanking him but he didn't want to put it in words. Kusanagi did a facepalm being reminded of a certain Silver Clansman who had never drank milk in his life. All these were supposed to be normal to most people but for them like Fushimi, it did not come to be normal. He could not believe that Munakata had made no attempt to buy Fushimi a drink.

Speaking of coming of age, Kusuhara had something to say.

"Today is his birthday and we're all invited. " Kusuhara reminded them.

"Shall we go? His Majesty won't like it if we're late for his "wife's" birthday. Fushimi is coming along too." Kusanagi was ready to go anytime. He planned to drive them there. Anna and the rest had headed to the party venue already.

_"I want to go home and meet Misaki in my dream."_ Fushimi groaned in his mind as he was being pulled along by an excited Kusuhara. He would rather visit Misaki by his grave if given a choice.

* * *

><p>A red haired man just came out of Scepter 4 Captain's personal dorm in his yukata style pajamas. If one were to be thinking too much, he and his partner could have been making love in there.<p>

"Suoh Mikoto, can't you be gentle? Go and die!"

The man known as Suoh ignored the annoying monotonic voice and slide the door shut. He merely broke something and caused him pain. He started smoking. He was not going to admit his mistake.

It was like a dream that Suoh Mikoto had not been punished by the Sword of Damocles, killed by Munakata and he had all that he wanted in life. Almost. In his mind, there was a certain young man with honey brown hair. It seemed like yesterday they were talking on the rooftop. That was their very last heart-to-heart talk before he finally left his HOMRA officially and was reborn as the Purple King. Both of Munakata and himself happened to be saved by him and his power as a King. Of course, Munakata remained the Blue King.

Suoh stared and focused on his fist which was engulfed in red flame instantly. He became a Strain, one who could not be King was the definition. His attention was turned to a woman who was in the progress to be conquered by the bartender of her favourite Bar which happened to be his favourite.

"Captain." She stopped in her step as she blushed. Suoh Mikoto seemed as though he just woke up. Not only his hair was messy, he was not dressed properly.

"Sorry, looks like I came at a wrong time." She muttered. She could not believe how Munakata could allow Suoh Mikoto to stay in his dorm for personal supervision of a highly dangerous Strain. They had grown closer probably more than just friends.

"I just want to tell Captain that everyone is waiting out there. We'll head out first if Captain wanted to drive instead." Awashima could trust that lazy lion to pass on the message right?

Inside the room, another man in glasses was being thrown in despair. It could be seen by others that he was abandoned by his spouse.

"Suoh Mikoto, you're going to pay for this. Ahh.. my teacup..." Munataka was mourning over his newly bought broken teacup. Suoh Mikoto just got too much strength on his hand that he managed to crush it easily not to say some of them were melted from extreme heat.

"You're annoying for a man who draw on my face and undress me anytime you wish in my slumber, Munakata!" He yelled back at the direction of the door. He could not believe it. It must be fate that they ended up hanging together and got closer since they survived their respective ordeal of almost losing their lives and Totsuka was the one who saved their lives.

Totsuka Tatara had never once came to see him.

"Try me and see if I'll forgive you." Suoh took a puff from his cigarette thinking about the unfeeling but yet heartwarming clansman of his.

* * *

><p>A girl with long pinkish hair, Neko was running down the streets carrying wines and stuff. The day was 5th January. It was the birthday of one of her companions. She combed her hair neatly before a glass window outside a shop as another male materialized behind him.<p>

"Need my help, XX-chan?" Totsuka Tatara offered.

"Eh? You're coming today, Tatara?" Neko almost screamed.

"Why? He's my friend as well." He pouted in disappointment. As expected no one liked to have an undead King for birthday parties. Totsuka was just teasing her when Neko started apologizing.

"Hahaha. Did you think I'm this petty?" Totsuka helped her with the wines she placed on the ground. If he decided to materialise he looked no different from normal human.

The two of them remained silent while walking. It was awkward. They had acknowledged each other as "childhood" friend. Neko was still a Silver Clansman.

"Thanks for convincing me to let go. Your King is really a nice guy. I had wanted to deal with Mizuchi myself but I ended up saving myself from destruction heading down to a path of never return." Totsuka said in an exaggerated tone with a pose like he did back in bar HOMRA when Anna requested him to sing and he was proud of it. The Silver King had saved them. He paused a little before continuing.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much pain." Totsuka finally said. He had been contemplating how he should face the others especially those who knew him especially a certain red haired man. He was no longer keeping the hairstyle he had cut for him. He had overheard him telling Munakata that he preferred his old messy hair style as he did not need to spend energy in styling.

_"Will King forgive me?"_ He was feeling unsure.

"I'm sure lion senpai will forgive you. _He_ had forgiven me." Neko shook her head to reassure Totsuka. They were thinking about the same issue. Neko blushed even further when he took her hands.

"XX-chan, I know this is overdue but I have to talk to you about this." Neko blinked in surprise at his words as the young man knelt before her. They were at the bus stop waiting for transport to head to Miwa Ichigen's old residence. That was where Kuroh was staying now.

* * *

><p>That was right, this day was 5th January, the birthday of a certain Silver Clansman. Kuroh was sitting in the corridor of Ichigen's residence and staring up at the sky reminiscing about the past with a certain King. They were together for a short while. These memories would last forever.<p>

He could never forget the Silver King, the last King he would serve. He had passed away on his arms taking the full blunt of the punishment by the Dresden Slate for defying its will to all the rest of the Kings. All other Kings had regained their throne but Shiro had never woken up. He held his body until he turned cold and he was separated from him by the members of Scepter 4. Kuroh had lost Shiro.

He begged him not to attempt the ritual but he just would not listen to him. Kuroh would always regret for not being able to stop Shiro.

_"Hush hush, Kuroh is a good boy. Sorry, I didn't want to end like this." _Kuroh was trembling as he held him on his arms. Shiro had done his best. He had worked hard. He reached his hand out for Kuroh's face wishing to see it for one last time. Perhaps, he was just too weak. Kuroh would always regret for not being honest to himself as his hand fell limp by his side.

Kuroh had isolated himself since then. He missed him so much.

"Yahoo!" He heard a voice chirped as he was dozing off.

"It's only Neko." Kuroh tilted his head slightly from the pillar he was leaning on.

"Can't you put in energy in greeting me?" Neko pouted, her hand on her waist.

"That's right." Totsuka added. He headed to the kitchen as decided to cook in a whim. If there was a place Kuroh did not want anyone to enter, it was the kitchen.

"Stop there, Totsuka Tatara! You kings have your own domain but the kitchen of especially House of Ichigen-sama is my domain and no one step into it without MY permission!" Kuroh whipped out his Kotowari out of nowhere and point at the sixth King who raised his hand up in response to surrender.

"That's a better response. He's fine, Neko." Totsuka was merely testing him.

* * *

><p>"A new Gold King has appeared and I decided to go and meet him with Neko. I'm acting under the former Gold King at least in terms of administrative matters. I thought I should hand over his work to him so I can go back to my hobbies." Totsuka said to Kuroh helping him in the kitchen. Both had acknowledged one another as they had helped one another when Kuroh first came to Shizume city in search for Ichugen's successor.<p>

Kuroh saved Totsuka from being assaulted while Totsuka took care of him when he fainted from fever and took care of him over the night. Kuroh did consider if Totsuka was an angel sent by Ichigen to take care of him. He would never forget the canned peach he has left him. It reminded him of what he had asked from Ichigen-sama who encouraged him to make his request.

Neko was playing with the ingredient having fun.

"Stop that Neko, it's meant to be eaten after they are cooked." Kuroh pointed his ladle at her. Neko pouted. She decided to sneak away to the living room where Anna had arrived with her guys to set up for the party.

Anna had given specific instructions and the guys got into their respective tasks in putting up the decoration.

"It's used to be done by Tatara. This time round I'll do it." Anna decided feeling determined about it. She would be the King who organised parties.

"Anna, we're behind you. NO BLOOD NO BONE NO ASH!" The hot looking Kamamoto shouted. He was still unable to grow fat.

"And we've got reinforcement." Kusanagi added. He, an excited Kusuhara and a bored looking Fushimi stood at the door.

"Ah Takeru!" Neko greeted rushed over to shake Kusuhara's hands. It had been a long while since they met.

Scepter 4 members who were off duty joined in the party. Munakata arrived later with a tired looking Suoh. Before long, it turned into a gathering without Kuroh's knowledge as Totsuka was keeping him busy in the kitchen.

Kuroh almost dropped his steamboat when he saw large group of people hanging around his beloved Ichigen-sama's living room and dirtying the place he just polished that morning.

He turned to Totsuka who had already escaped for obvious reason. He was supposed to be walking behind him.

"SURPRISE!" Neko sprayed Silly String right on his face. Kuroh's face darkened. Who the hell they were to make themselves at home even if they were Kings. He could not say that out loud before Munakata and Anna of course.

"Yatogami Kuroh, you better be honoured that we are willing to be invited and came to your party." Muankata sipped his tea with Suoh who was trying not to break or even melt the teacup. It belonged to Miwa Ichigen's precious collection not Munakata's he was more than willing to break.

It was supposed to be Kuroh's birthday party and it turned out to be a bonding session between the three clans and Kuroh was busy serving the guests while they chat, play games and war almost broke out with Scepter 4 VS HOMRA and Fushimi was caught in between. HOMRA still saw him as part of them since he was seen loitering around the bar quite often whenever he was free.

* * *

><p>"Smile." Neko reminded Kuroh holding up a new camera from Totsuka to take photos of him. Totsuka empahsised on collecting memories so Neko would do just that.<p>

"I decided to go with him." Neko said in an apologetic tone. It was not betrayal. Totsuka needed her help. It was better for all of them. Kuroh placed his hand on her shoulder.

"All the best, Neko. It had been a pleasure to work with you."

"Thank you for taking care of me." Even though the time they had together was short. They were close to one another. Kuroh was like a naggy mother nagging at her to dry her own clothes when she got drenched but he ended up helping her dry her hair. He saved her from the threat of JUNGLE and he trained her in battle. Neko felt blessed to have met him.

* * *

><p>Kuroh could controlling his anger after a few hours of hell in playing games, blowing candles and having food fight. This was indeed a surprise and he would have extra work to do. Kuroh was cursing to himself when he was interrupted by a familiar voice by an irresponsible man.<p>

"Don't you like the party I have ordered for you?" A white haired boy in suit with a ribbon tied over his head hovered above Kuroh who was cleaning up some spilled drink on the ground. He sat up from the giant gift box he requested Munakata and Suoh to deliver to Ichigen residence surrendering a _Strain_ he had picked up as payment. He talked Anna and HOMRA to organise a surprise party. They were looking forward to a performance of spinning Shiro by an ignorant Kuroh. Shiro almost took in Munakata and Suoh's ideas but he decided to become a present instead after listening to Totsuka's suggestion later on. He looked like a birthday gift presented specially to Kuroh. Kuroh was shocked as he looked up to the young man.

"Hush hush, don't cry. Things will work out well." Shiro patted Kuroh's head. His expression turned dark.

"ISANA YASHIRO!" Kuroh's voice echoed in the house and the party ended successfully with all Kings and their clansmen happy.

These bunch of Kings and their clansmen somehow was blessed with happiness. Shiro bowed at them as they were leaving with some needed to be dragged out as they were down with withdrawal syndrome from alcohol. Neko was most reluctant but Anna persuaded her to leave them alone. Shiro had met Neko before this and they had talked and resolved their issue between them.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Kuroh!" Shiro greeted handing him a small bottle of sake. It was toast to his coming of age. Kuroh frowned at Shiro who drank. He could not believe he was close to a century old if he did not know him better.<p>

"Shiro, how?" Kuroh wanted to ask.

"That's how it's." Shiro could not explain. He and Totsuka had intended to become history in their respective ways but it seemed that they still have something which they were unable to let go tying them on earth. All Shiro could do now was to pull Kuroh into a hug.

"From now on, please don't go." Kuroh requested. He was too taken aback to find other words to say.

"Yes, yes, how can I bear to leave my beloved wife right? I can't stand seeing him standing by another King's side after all." Shiro was amused by the fact that he was picking up clansman from other clans making them dual colours. He glanced at a blushing Awashima Seri who nodded at him in acknowledgement earlier. She was holding Kusanagi's hand and Shiro had understood what was going on.

Shiro's words really annoyed Kuroh. He wanted to pull out his Kotowari and like before he would threaten to cut off his tongue but not today. He was too happy to receive such a wonderful birthday present. He knelt down before Shiro all the sudden startling him.

"You'll be the last King I'll ever serve." Kuroh took his hand and kissed. This would be his promise to Shiro.

No matter what would happen from now on, the Kings would walk and-in-hand and overcome all their obstacles that would come their way. That was their promise to each other. They would be able to stand strong with the strength of their bonds growing stronger than ever.

* * *

><p>The esteemed member of JUNGLE, Mishakuji Yukari stood above a rooftop observing another raid by Scepter 4 on an experiment facility. Scepter 4 managed to accomplish their mission.<p>

"Let's move our objective to the next stage, Yukari." Hisui Nagare using the parrot as his medium flapped his wings signalling him to follow him. They had got the information they needed.

"Yes, my King." Yukari replied with a sadistic smile.

The war between the Kings was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko seems OOC as in my setting she had regained her "real" self. If Neko can work with Mikoto in radio drama material, Tatara will be an easier guy to work with. They seemed close as they had been together before they were forced to separate. I do hope it make sense.<strong>


End file.
